


Sweetie's Little Accident

by TheKillerLegacy



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: ABDL, Bed-Wetting, Best Friends, Comedy, Cute, Diapers, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Drama, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Gen, Heartwarming, Innocence, Non-Sexual Age Play, Ponyville (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Slice of Life, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKillerLegacy/pseuds/TheKillerLegacy
Summary: Sweetie Belle starts to suffer from something many ponies her age go through: Nightmares. The only problem is, these nightmares are causing something else to happen. Sweetie is wetting the bed.In order to solve this problem, Rarity finds a rather unusual solution to help her little sister.
Kudos: 8





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I post on this site, so I don't know how much people will read this story, but for those who read, I wish you a great reading as this is being one of the best fics I've been working on!
> 
> Also, once you read all the chapters posted, don't forget to comment your thoughts about the story and subscribe to it as this story is not over yet and I'm still posting more chapters! :)

Sweetie Belle could feel the anxiety washing over, she was about to sing to everypony. It was the first time she would sing to a crowd, especially one of such an intimidating size. Her legs quivered and wobbled like jelly. But there was no turning back, she had to do this.

When the filly finally got up on the school stage, the curtains opened, and she saw ponies seated in every row, waiting for her to start. Plucking up courage and swallowing a lump in her throat, she breathed and started to sing. But no sound came from her mouth. The ponies were looking at Sweetie, all confused. That is, until everypony started to laugh without stopping.

And Sweetie Belle just stood there, scared and sad. She didn’t know what to do, despite her best efforts she couldn’t get herself to sing, and neither could she move her legs to flee the stage. So she did the only thing she could do in this situation, and started to cry, creating a puddle of tears, this was the worst nightmare of her life.

In fact, that’s exactly what it was, just a nightmare. Sweetie shot up in bed! Scared, but soon calming down as the reality slowly sank in. “Ah! It was all a bad dream!” The filly said, breathing a sigh of relief. However, upon rustling the sheets on her bed, the filly started to feel something weird, something a bit... damp. Realizing what had happened, the filly was overcome with a series of emotions: shock, anger, and fear, all in that order no less. The very fact that she’d wet the bed made her think of and feel a lot of things. However, the only thing that came to her mind at that moment, was to call out for her older sister.

“Rarity! Come here, please!” Sweetie Belle screamed, though part of her was afraid of what her big sister might think.

Rarity came rushing into Sweetie’s bedroom, filled with worry and dread about what could have happened to her little sister to make her scream so loudly. “What is it, darling?! Did some horrible thing happen?!” She frantically asked.

“Yes…” Sweetie gulped, but couldn’t bring herself to say what the problem was.

“What is it?” Rarity inquired. “You called me for a reason, didn’t you?”

“Err…” Sweetie began, only to fall to silent. She wasn’t sure if she should confess or not. What might Rarity think?

“Listen, Sweetie,” Rarity said softly, as she approached her little sister’s bed. “Whatever it is, I will support you, and I believe we can overcome this like sisters. But I need you to tell me what’s wrong if you want me to help you.”

“I had a nightmare and I wet the bed!” Sweetie said all at once, and began to burst into tears of shame.

“Shh…” Rarity said softly, calming Sweetie down with a few strokes of her sister’s mane. “It’s alright, Sweetie Belle. I’m not upset with you. It was just an accident you couldn’t contain, nothing to fret about. It happens quite often to ponies your age.”

Sweetie sniffled, the water works were slow to stop. “Are you sure you’re not mad with me or are going to laugh at me?” She asked, worried about such a possibility.

Rarity sighed, clearly her sister would need some encouragement. “Look Sweetie,” She began, looking all around. “Let me be honest with you. Before you were born, I had some accidents too. But by the time I got my cutie, I stopped having them. And let me tell you something, Sweetie Belle, darling, this doesn’t make me laugh even a little. Why would I laugh at you for something you couldn’t control?”

“Rarity, you are the best sister I could ever wish for!” Sweetie exclaimed, now feeling better.

“Come here little sister!” Rarity cooed, enveloping Sweetie carefully with her magic. The two shared a warm and comfortable hug that lasted about a minute.

Then, after giving her sister a bath to clean off her coat, Rarity turned her attention to her sister’s soaked bedsheets. “Don’t worry about your bed, Sweetie Belle. I’ll make it for you.” She instructed.

“Thank you, Rarity.” Sweetie smiled, delighted not to have to worry about the sheets at all.

“You’re welcome, darling.” Rarity replied, then she lifted up the sheets with her magic and set them carefully in the wash to be cleaned.

At breakfast a short time later, both sisters ate and began to talk more.

Rarity knew she needed to get her sister not to fixate on her bed wetting early in the morning. “Sweetie Belle,“ She spoke, after polishing off some eggs. “I guarantee that this will be the last time that happens. Just relax and don’t focus on it, it was one accident, perfectly natural.”

* * *

Sweetie went off to school, while Rarity stood at her boutique to attend a client who wanted a different print of clothes than the ones she currently had.

The day went by quickly for both. In school, Sweetie learned more about cutie marks, paying close attention during Cheerilee's lesson about them. But she was more excited to go out with her Cutie Mark Crusaders friends and find cutie marks when school ended.

Sure enough, after school, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom, all trotted off to find Cutie Marks. They tried to earn them in various activities: Running, massaging, and building sandcastles and sand forts. Unfortunately, none of those things earned them their cutie marks, but they all had all fun in spite of that.

It wasn’t until late in the afternoon that Sweetie Belle waved goodbye to her friends, and went home, or rather to Carousel Boutique her more or less second home. Since her parents were out of town on vacation, she was once again staying at her sister’s business.

Back at Carousel Boutique, Sweetie Belle said “Hello.” to Rarity, then went upstairs to take a bath, so as wash off all the sweat she had worked up. Shortly afterwards, she went to the table to enjoy the delicious dinner that Rarity had made for her.

It was great! The dinner consisted of things like apple sauce and pancakes, which happened to be Sweetie Belle’s favorite foods. She thanked Rarity for the excellent food, and after dinner she went up to her bedroom to draw. Despite the bad dream of last night, she felt tempted to draw herself singing, but this time with her sister.

It proved to be difficult to get all the details just right, and the hours ticked by as Sweetie doodled away. At last, tired out and barely able to keep her eyes open, Sweetie Belle stored her drawing in one of her dresser drawers, brushed her teeth, and went to bed. This time with clean and odoriferous sheets. As she settled in for the night, the filly hoped that nothing bad would occurs in the dawn,. But instead of going to sleep, she kept thinking about her accident last night. And thus she mentally pleaded: "Oh please! Oh please! Oh please! Dear Luna, please, don't make me have bad dreams tonight! Because I will wet the bed again if that happen! Oh, how embarrassing that it was, although it was relaxing, but even so it was still embarrassing! I swear to you, Luna, if you make it so I don’t have any nightmares, I will never wear one of Rarity dresses for fun again!"

And only after that, did Sweetie Belle drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Rarity, had gone up to her room to work on a few more details on her dresses for a bit. Then she brushed her teeth and mane for a few minutes and decided that it was time to go sleep. She threw herself upon the bed, covered herself with her sheets, but before going to sleep, she thought outloud to herself: “Oh sweet Celestia what should I do?! I know that this happened to me once. But I worry with Sweetie Belle, in addition to that I almost snapped in anger because Sweetie Belle had wet the sheets, and I had to wash them with the greatest regret. What if this happens again? Indeed, I will have to do something about it, but what?”

But then Rarity fell asleep as well. Both sisters dreamed, while trying to find their problems within them. Rarity and Sweetie Belle both had a long night of dreams, unrelated to their problems. But what could Luna possibly do to help?


	2. The Message

In dreamland, Sweetie Belle was finally happy. She was currently playing on a mountain of plushies, pillows, candies and juices consisting of all her favorite flavors. no more nightmares for the little filly.

Sweetie was currently bouncing up and down with her cute little tail, on all of the pillows, while she spoke with her friends (plushies) who were seated at a table that was also bouncing.

"Would you like a cup of tea Mr. Fluffy Bunny?" Sweetie asked her rabbit friend.

"Of course, Sweetie, tea is a good choice!" The stuffed bunny replied in the most formal tone imaginable to a young filly.

"And you, Mr. Huggy Bear?” Sweetie asked, turning to the stuffed bear. “Would you like another cookie?"

"Yummy, yummy! Bear like cookies!" Huggy Bear happily replied, which made Sweetie giggle a bit, giving another cookie to the bear.

Sweetie was so happy that her smile grew wide off to where it could fall off her face. The filly was glad she was with such awesome friends, playing the game she liked the most, like house. Chat after chat, Sweetie talked with her stuffed friends about their lives and much more for about thirty minutes. Until suddenly, Sweetie Belle got that urge to goto the bathroom! It was now that the filly realized she’d drank a lot of tea, like a **LOT**!

"Oops!” Sweetie spoke up, crossing her legs as she giggled. “Hehe! Be right back, friends!" And she galloped off to a convenient portable bathroom, which had magically appeared. The filly didn’t think twice about it.

"We aren't going anywhere!" Fluffy Bunny called out

"Yes, but I will eat all of these cookies before you get back!" Huggy Bear laughed, which only made Sweetie giggle.

But a few meters toward the portable bathroom, a bright ray of light blinded Sweetie for several seconds. When the filly cleaned her eyes to see if she wasn't seeing things, she was greeted by none other than Princess Luna.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" Sweetie asked. “In case you haven’t noticed, I really have to use the bathroom!”

"I know, but that is precisely why I’ve come,” Luna warned in a serious tone. “I came here to warn you about your future. It is urgent."

"What? My future?! Which future?” Sweetie asked and started shooting off questions a mile a minute. “A close future, or a far away future? Am I gonna alright? And what about my..."

Luna lightly shushed the filly with a hoof, before she softly spoke. "Keep calm, Sweetie Belle, my sister often gets these visions. And I have gotten one in regards to you and your future. I am certain it's nothing that will ruin your life"

"So, what will happen?" Sweetie asked with concern. “Will I be okay? Is it related to what happened today, or last night?”

"That... I don't know,” Luna confessed. “But I think that it's something you will have to discover for yourself. You are a growing filly, Sweetie Belle and you are entering a period of self encountering. Be on guard, for things could appear to be as good as they’ve always been, but they could also fall apart at any instant. You will face lot of difficulties along your way, a route of emotions that you will have to understand in order to pass."

"I don’t understand any of this, Luna,” Sweetie protested. “What are you talking about?

"As I said, it’s something you’ll have to discover and understand on your own."

"Okay... Can I go to the bathroom now?!" Sweetie asked, remembering how desperately she had to pee.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Luna commented, eyeing the portable porcelain area from afar.

"Yes, please!!" Sweetie protested, struggling to hold back the urge!

Luna giggled a bit, but relented. "Okay, you can go now, silly filly. But remember, be yourself, do not fear the eccentric!" She advised before fading away in the sky.

"Bye..." Sweetie called, confused by what had just transpired. But she could worry about that later, she had more pressing matters to tend to.

* * *

Once relieving herself in the bathroom Sweetie Belle really felt better, feeling quite pleased with herself, as she went back to her plushie friends. Jumping into the pillows in her way, she sat down at the table.

"Hi guys, I’m back!" Sweetie announced.

"Great, great!" Huggy Bear laughed, bouncing up and down.

"Are you feeling _comfortable_ , Sweetie Belle?" Fluffy Bunny asked, giggling a bit.

"Yes, I’m feeling fine." Sweetie replied, her face taking on a look of confusion.

"You sure? You should look at yourself! You are really funny!" Huggy Bear commented, giggling more and more.

"What do you mean? What are you guys talking about?!" Sweetie asked in a desperate tone.

"Don't make me laugh more, you silly little filly!" Fluffy Bunny cried out, now bursting into laughs along with Huggy Bear!

"I don’t understand you guys! I am not a little filly! I’m not! I’m not! I’m **NOT**! Please don't laugh at me, you’re my friends!" Sweetie burst out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Then, suddenly, Fluffy Bunny and Huggy Bear were replaced by giant versions of Sweetie's best friends, Applebloom and Scootaloo, who were now laughing evilly at her!

"What? Why would we be friends with a cry baby like you?" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo shouted in unison, Sweetie only crying even more.

"Oh, what, are you gonna cry now? Boo hoo hoo hoo! Cry me a river you stupid baby!" Scootaloo taunted, the words cut deep into Sweetie like a knife.

"Yes, cry out loud! Then maybe somepony else can help you!" Apple Bloom taunted.

Sweetie didn't know what to do in this situation, she felt completely helpless. She just cried while crouched down,so as to avoid having to face her friends.

Suddenly, an enormous void of darkness appeared, and Sweetie plunged in the depths of the inky vacuum. What had started out as a good dream, had turned into a nightmare for her.

* * *

That was enough to wake the frightened filly instantly. Sweetie screamed and cried out of fear. Like before, lots of different feelings filled her mind. She was relieved, scared, confused, but most of all sad. Yes, sad, for she had wet herself again. But something was not the same. If the same end result had been achieved, why did things feel so different.

" _Why_?" Sweetie Belle thought to herself. " _I was having a super duper good dream but I ended up in the same way... Why am I still having night accidents? And what was Luna saying to me? "Be myself, do not fear the eccentric...Does this have anything to do with my accident? Do I have to suffer more?_ " Sweetie stopped her thoughts as she felt something weird beneath her. Looking down, she noticed that a poofy, white colored, crinkly undergarment with a colored and printed waistband was taped to her rump. She realized at once what it was. "RARITY! WHY AM I WEARING A DIAPER?!” She shouted at the top of her lungs.


	3. A Remembrance?

Sweetie Belle was in a state of shock! She’d wet herself, but not the bed, just a diaper that was somehow on her flank. The filly knew that there was only one pony who could explain all of this. "Rarity! Please come here!" Sweetie Belle shouted for Rarity, who came immediately.

"What is it darling?!" Rarity asked. "Another nightmare?"

"A nghtmare is the last thing for me to worry about now, Rarity!" Sweetie explained, pointing directly to her diaper.

Rarity gasped upon seeing such a peculiar thing on Sweetie's flank. "Oh. what’s this, Sweetie?! I have no clue what could’ve possibly happened!" Rarity commented in the most unsuspecting tone.

"Rarity..." Sweetie sighed. It was obvious who could’ve put such a thing on her.

"It didn't sound convincing, did it?” Rarity asked, and Sweetie shook her head. With a sigh, Rarity confessed. “Okay, you aren't a silly filly anymore, let me explain, darling. Like a good, no, the best older sister of all time, I have to do the best to help my younger sister. And like a fashionista, I have to say that I dont like it a bit to clean the sheets of your bed. Not after all the work I already have to get done in the span of a day. So I thought to myself ‘What can I do to solve both problems at once?’, that's when I remembered how I’d told you about me having accidents while still a filly. And before you ask, yes, I had to wear diapers at night. Something I’m still embarrassed by.”

“Oh you did?” Sweetie asked with surprise. “Mom and Dad said you were out of diapers by the time you were three.”

“Yes,” Rarity nodded. “Altough I never actually used them, just the thought of using a diaper was enough for me to be able to control myself, and that put a stop to my nighttime accidents. But you know what, Sweetie Belle, lots of ponies use diapers as a way to solve nighttime accidents. And that means bigger diapers are inevitably made, the bigger they are, the more they absorb.”

“I didn't even think about that...” Sweetie gasped, as a new world opened up for her.

“And you wanna know what else, Sweetie Belle?” Rarity added, though she hesitated for a moment. “There are even little ponies who have the misfortune of not being able to use the bathroom anymore, so… you can guess what that means.”

“Rarity, that’s really sad,” Sweetie commented. “How do they live with that sort of thing?”

“Support from friends and family of course,” Rarity assured her little sister. “And the same will happen for you, even though this is just a nightly thing.”

Sweetie frowned. “I doubt it.” She glumly remarked.

“You will learn someday, Sweetie.” Rarity insisted.

“Okay, but how did I end up in a diaper, Rarity?” Sweetie asked, even though she was certain she knew the answer. “I didn’t put one on before bed.”

Rarity answered. “Remember when I said I was a filly, and I didn’t need those diapers?” When her sister nodded, Rarity explained. “So as not to waste the bits our parents spent buying them, I saved them until now in case something like what happened yesterday happened. I carefully put it on you while you were in a very deep slape, just in case. So you don’t have to worry about more accidents, just like I promised you. And I must say, it fits perfectly on you, Sweetie Belle!"

" _That explains why I was feeling something fluffy while bouncing on the pillows!_ " Sweetie thought to herself, but she was too ashamed to admit it and so she simply said. "But Rarity! I’m not just wearing a diaper, I’ve wet it too! It's the second night now I’ve had an accident!" She complained, on the verge of tears.

Rarity eyed the diaper, taking notice of its condition. Sure enough, Sweetie Belle's diaper was wet. But Rarity hadn’t thought it would really happen. She just thought that if she diapered her sister, the same thing that happened to herself would happen to Sweetie. What could she do now? Her little sister was having nightly accidents, just like Rarity herself in the past. And apparently, diapering her hadn’t stopped them. " _Sweetie Belle loves to play with her friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders,_ " Rarity thought. " _But since she's having nighttime accidents, does that mean she can't go to or_ _invite her friends over for sleepovers like she wants to do?_ ” But Rarity quickly shook her head.“ _No! I will take care of that matter, and quickly! No way is my little sister’s condition going to stop her from having sleepovers with her friends!_ "

Since Sweetie Belle was about to cry, Rarity didn't waste anymore time and she spoke in a comforting tone. "Sweetie Belle, my dear sister, I know that this is something very strange, confusing, and even humiliating for you. To be in a diaper, and for it to be wet. But I can say to you not to worry. Because in life things like this can happen, good things, bad things, things that will make you smile like Pinkie does, and others that will upset you for a day, or perhaps longer. But know this, Sweetie Belle, using a diaper for its intended purpose may not be as bad as you think it is. After all, nopony saw you use your current one, am I right?" Rarity waited for her sister to nod, then as she stroked her little sister’s mane she added. “And I will not think badly of you for not making it to the bathroom in time, Sweetie, I can guarantee you that."

"Rarity…” Sweetie spoke, pausing for a moment. “You always know how to cheer me up!" Hurrying to hug Rarity tight.

"You... are... welcome!" Rarity said, almost losing her breath. Then when the hug ceased, Rarity added. "I will schedule a day with Doctor Stable to see if anything can be done to stop these nightly accidents, so we both can finally sleep well at night. How does that sound?"

"Fine by me!" Sweetie nodded.

"And what if I diaper you every night until the appointment?" Rarity asked.

"Not fine!" Sweetie protested, folding her hooves in a pout.

"Oh come on, Sweetie Belle, darling,” Rarity replied. “It's just until we go to the doctor. He has various ponies to tend to everyday, so we won’t get an early date. But what if I change your diapers if you use them in the mean time? Would you feel more secure if I do that?

"Well... if you changed me, I wouldn't feel so scared and upset about the diapers anymore…” Sweetie began. Then a thought came to her. “But will you change me even if I..."

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF THAT!" Rarity shouted, interrupting Sweetie, who giggled a bit at Rarity’s reaction. "Although your problem is just wetting the bed, not... the other thing.”

"Oh!” Sweetie realized with a giggle. “Thank you, Rarity. I feel much better now!"

"That's what sisters are for!" Rarity said in a reassuring tone.

It was then that Sweetie remembered, she was in need of a change. "Err, Rarity? Can you please... change me?" She asked, her face becoming red like a tomato.

"Oh of course. I’d almost forgotten!" Rarity said, giggling at her forgetfulness. Gently carrying her little sister to her bedroom, Rarity took some of her sewing things from above a small wardrobe, and put them in another place.

When Rarity had finished doing so Sweetie Belle gasped at a sudden realization. "Rarity! I always visit your room, and yet I never realized that this was my childhood changing table!"

"Well, Sweetie,” Rarity confessed. “Once you started to use the potty, the changing table became useless. So, to not waste a perfect place to put things on, I decided to stay with it."

"That’s err… incredible!" Sweetie said as the common object somehow gave nostalgia to the little filly. She was caught by surprise at some of the memories that came to her mind.

* * *

"Sweetie Belle! Come back here, now!" Rarity shouted to the younger Sweetie Belle, who just giggled as she ran away from Rarity. "Sweetie Belle! I know you want to play, but you're wet! You don't wanna get a rash, do you?”

Sweetie Belle almost immediately stood still after Rarity had spoken. "No Rawity! Rashes huwt a wot!" Baby Sweetie commented. It was well know that the filly was afraid of rashes (even more so than the monsters under her bed or in her closet).

Rarity playfully laughed. “I know you’re afraid of rashes, Sweetie Belle. So come up here and I will get you into a nice, clean diaper, so we can play for longer. What do you think of that?” The young fashionista to be suggested.

"Yay!" Sweetie cheered in delight.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rarity smiled, happy with her little sister for cooperating. Sweetie Belle then sat down on the floor and raised her hooves in the air, meaning that she wanted Rarity to pick her up, which just made Rarity impressed with how cute her little sister was. Not wasting more time, Rarity picked her up and led her to the changing table, placing her down with care. Once there, Rarity began the changing process. As a baby, Sweetie Belle was always giggly, cute, and playful, and that always made difficult for Rarity to change Sweetie’s diapers. But Sweetie didn't realize this, she just wanted to play and that meant shaking all her little hooves whenever her diaper was changed. But Rarity never stopped loving Sweetie Belle, she was so innocent in these days. Maybe that part of her was still present nowadays.

When little Sweetie was finally changed by her helpful sister, Rarity, that Sweetie Belle was glad she had such a helpful big sister. And one that would play with her all the time.

"Done bony!” Rarity suddenly shouted, such a phrase Sweetie always loved whenever Rarity said it.

“YAY!” Sweetie clapped and giggled.

“Ready to play catch?” Rarity asked. “I’m about to get ya!”

Sweetie just giggled, as she was fast enough to not be caught by Rarity in their little fun time.


	4. All Out (Kinda)

“Done, Bony!” Rarity declared, finishing with the change.

“Uh? Oh, okay,” Sweetie commented, coming back to reality. “Err… Rarity, what did you just say?”

“Oh!” Rarity realized and quickly explained. “It’s just something that I used to say to you when you were younger. I thought you would like it.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, Rarity.” Sweetie nodded.

“Great, I’m glad you like it,” Rarity smiled. “Now let’s get you some breakfast. You still have school today.”

“Okay…” Sweetie Belle sighed, school was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

With that, Rarity and Sweetie Belle went to the dining room, and before breakfast Rarity went to prepare Sweetie’s lunch.

Sweetie Belle could only think about the fact she had now used diapers at night. Something about it nagged at her mind and wouldn’t leave her alone. “ _How did I get into it?_ ” Sweetie Belle thought to herself. “ _Well, I know that I wet my bed, but why did I do that? I was always fine at sleeping, and now suddenly I do that? I do not understand…_ ”

The filly just stood there, watching Rarity prepare her meal. “ _And what about Rarity? She is making my meal with no concerns at all. She doesn’t seem to think that this is a big deal for me when in fact it is. But I mean, she_ did _say she cared about me and that this was a ‘solution’, but it’s like she think everything will be just fine. But what if it’s not? This shouldn’t be okay, should it?_ ” Thats was her last thought after Rarity finished making her meal, and the two sisters both started to eat to prepare for the day ahead.

Later, on the path to school, Sweetie Belle didn’t stop thinking about the day’s events (or rather last night’s events). She wasn’t one hundred percent satisfied about using a diaper to sleep, despite the fact it helped her not to wet her bed. Still, she trusted in Rarity, but something told her that this wasn’t right.

“ _I wet a diaper…_ ” The unicorn thought “ _That means I am a baby? No. Rarity said this is normal, so I will keep calm. Not that I wouldn't want to be baby at all, but I am a grown mare. Rarity always tell me that, so I have to try and be more mature, so I can be just like her! But still, I wonder if diapers are really the most effective way to make me stop wetting my bed. Diapers are not mature, right? Maybe I should talk about it to my Crusaders. But I would be so embarrassed if I said that I used a diaper, even for bed wetting. Well... maybe I could tell them?_ ”

With that thought in mind Sweetie realized that Rarity was already at the entrance to school yard with her. So she waved a goodbye to her big sister and ran towards the entrance of the school house, waiting anxiously to be class to be dismissed to vent her feelings to her friends and fellow Crusaders.

* * *

“Girls! There’s something that’s really bothering me recently and I have to tell you all!” Sweetie said out loud that afternoon in the clubhouse.

“What’s that, Sweetie?” Apple Bloom innocently asked.

“Yeah, Sweetie, what’s the problem?” Scootaloo asked alongside Apple Bloom. Clearly they hadn’t heard the whole statement.

“I’m having… some problems happening to me while I’m at the boutique with Rarity,” Sweetie confessed, trying to avoid outright stating what the ‘problems’ were. “Ones that make me feel very sad. But yesterday, Rarity came up with a solution that actually helped me in solving those problems. But... I... think the solution might be wrong for me.”

“Why did ya think that, Sweetie Belle?” Apple Bloom asked. “Could you be a bit more clear?”

“Yeah!” Scootaloo added. “What’s really going on?”

With that statement, Sweetie Belle felt stuck in a corner. With her own friends pointing hooves towards her. “I would rather not to say about it if that’s okay with you girls…” Were the words the unicorn could force out of her mouth.

“But are you sure you can’t tell? I mean, how we can help you if you won’t tell us what’s wrong? Maybe there’s something we could do.” Scootaloo insisted.

“Uhhh…” Sweetie stammered. She was too shy and didn’t even know what to say. What if this played out like her dreams, with her ‘friends’ no longer willing to hang out with her?

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked at each other and realized they wouldn’t find any good insisting on an answer. In fact, they could even make Sweetie Belle cry if they forced her! So they decided to try another way to help her. A way to try and guess at the problem, without actually requiring them to know what said problem was.

“Well… Did the solution hurt you?” Apple Bloom decided to ask.

“Actually… No.” Sweetie answered.

“Does the solution have a collateral effect? You know, like when I crash my scooter and I’m sore for a week.” Scootaloo asked.

“No…” Sweetie answered again.

“Does it make you feel less sad about the problems?” Apple Bloom questioned.

“Well… Yes…” Sweetie nodded.

“And did it really solve your problem?” Scootaloo asked.

“Yes…” Sweetie nodded again.

“Then why do you think it’s wrong for ya, Sweetie Belle? Seems like there’s nothin’ wrong with it.” Apple Bloom questioned.

“Yes, Sweetie Belle. You’ve got to be more clear about that part.” Scootaloo added.

“I don’t know, girls, it just feels weird. It's something I shouldn’t use...” Sweetie told them, starting to get really shy on trying to say to her friends what the solution was without having to tell them.

Undeterred, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo tried to help by asking more questions.

“Well, you said Rarity gave you the solution, right?” Apple Bloom asked.

“Yes, just yesterday.” Sweetie confirmed.

“What did she say when she offered you that?” Scootaloo questioned.

Sweetie put a hoof to her chin and recalled. “She said that certain ponies end up needing them some times, so I shouldn't worry about the solution. Just I thought I shouldn’t be using…”

“...See, Sweetie Belle, there’s no problem at all!” Apple Bloom interrupted. “It’s just your mind that’s trickin’ you.”

“You should trust Rarity, she’s your older sister,” Scootaloo encouraged. “When her little sister has problems, she knows how to deal with it. I know that by living with Rainbow Dash, she always help me in the tough moments.”

“You know… maybe you girls are right about it!” Sweetie realized as her mood brightened. “I guess I should forget about the solution itself and think that, right now it’s okay to use it. Thank you, girls! I needed to hear that.”

“It was nothin’, really.” Apple Bloom replied.

“We just want to see our Sweetie Belle happy!” Scootaloo added.

“Yay!” Sweetie Belle cheered in delight. All her worries had gone away.

“And with that settled, is everypony ready to search for our cutie marks?” Apple Bloom asked.

“Of course!” Sweetie said happily.

“You can count on that!” Scootaloo added.

“So, Cutie Mark Crusaders let's go find our Marks!” Applebloom declared, anxious to start a new day and try to find their marks.

* * *

Sweetie Belle thought about what her friends had told her as they left the club house. They were her friends after all, they wouldn’t say something to hurt her. Rarity was her sister and definitely would know what to do to help her out. So what if her friends didn’t know what she was using? They seemed sure of their answer, and Sweetie didn’t want them to press for further detail and find out the whole truth.

“ _Okay, it’s decided. I, Sweetie Belle will use diapers again!_ ” Sweetie Belle gladly thought to herself. All her worries about the padded undergarments had left her completely.


	5. Curiosity

After an afternoon with her Crusader friends, Sweetie Belle saw that it was getting late. She waved goodbye to her friends, leaving them behind, and going towards the boutique.

In the middle of the path, her belly gurgled. “Hehe, I was so focused on crusading that I forgot to eat! Sweetie, Sweetie,” She said to herself. “You gotta take better care of yourself!” With that Sweetie Belle decided to stop at Sugarcube Corner to fulfill her food wishes. Once there Sweetie took a seat and didn't waste time.

“Hello Mrs. Cake, can I have 3 cupcakes and 2 pieces of cake please?!” Sweetie asked eagerly for food which only made Cup Cake giggle. “It seems you are quite hungry, am I right, Sweetie Belle?”

“Yes. I kinda abused my time playing with the Crusaders and I went over my lunch time. Do you promise not to tell Rarity about it?” Sweetie pleaded with a blush.

“My lips are sealed.” Mrs. Cake nodded.

“Thank Celestia, it seems like you’re gonna save my life today, Mrs. Cake!” Sweetie exclaimed in relief.

“Well, actually you’re quite lucky,” Mrs. Cake replied. “Because you are our last customer for the day. Even Pinkie is sleeping from throwing too many parties. We were already closing, but you came and boosted inside before we could close up shop.”

“Hehe, sorry about that.” Sweetie apologized, now suddenly regretting her sudden snack binge.

“Oh it’s no problem Sweetie Belle. After all I’m always glad to feed one more pony, even more if it’s you, my favorite customer!” Mrs, Cake fondly told the filly. “Also, I’m prepared for hungry ponies because I live with Pound and Pumpkin. Speaking of them, I should see how they are doing. Carrot!” She called for her husband. “Could you make Sweetie Belle’s food while I go check on the twins?!”

“Of course, sugar plum!” Carrot Cake answered.

“Will you excuse me while I go check on my children, Sweetie Belle?” Cup Cake asked.

“Fine by me.” Sweetie answered.

With that, Cup Cake went to go check the twins. She went to check them in their cribs, just to see that they woke up and were ready to play once again. When she saw that they were, she took both foals with her so she could check them before attending to Sweetie Belle.

* * *

Sweetie Belle saw Mrs. Cake return but with Pound and Pumpkin with her. She put them in their playpen and let they play with their toys.

“I’m back, did I take too long?” Cup Cake asked.

“No, but Mr. Cake just gave me my cupcakes.” Sweetie Belle explained, chewing her much wanted cupcake.

“But it’s still missing the pieces of cake, let me prepare it for you, Sweetie.” Mrs. Cake declared as she went to do just that.

Sweetie Belle was just eating in her chair, while she watched the baby cakes play with their toys. “ _They are having so much fun in there, they are really lucky to play all the time. Oh and their diapers kinda makes them look even more cute than they already are. It’s kinda funny, because when I reach home I will be the one who will wear diapers, only at night tho…_ ” Sweetie thought to herself, when she suddenly smelt something. “Uh oh!” She knew what had happened and could only blush at this.

“Who needs a diaper change?!” Cup Cake said in a sing-songy voice and after that question sweeping sounds could be heard by Pound and Pumpkin Cake, who raised their hooves at the same time with shy faces. Meaning they’d both used their diapers, and with that Carrot Cake went to take the twins and change them.

The process was quick due to Carrot’s abilities in this subject, soon he went to put Pound and Pumpkin down to play once again.

Sweetie thought for a moment, about the fact that the twins had needed to be asked if they needed a change. “ _Hehe. They were busy having fun and didn’t realize until their mother brought this subject up. That kinda reminds about myself wetting my diaper at the night and Rarity changing my diaper after that. Now that I think about it, it actually wasn’t that bad, I could even say it was comforting.”_ Sweetie Belle thought, and could only giggle a bit with that last thought, which only made her blush even more.

“Sweetie Belle?” Cup Cake asked.

“Huh?” Sweetie was brought back to reality as Mrs. Cake called her name. “Are my cakes ready?”

“Yes! Two pieces like you said, are you gonna eat here?” Mrs. Cake asked.

“Actually, I think I’m gonna be heading home now, it’s already late,” Sweetie answered. “I’ll eat on the way there. Thank you.”

“Well then, have a good night!” Cup Cake called

“You too! Bye Mrs. Cake! Bye Mr. Cake! And Bye Pound and Pumpkin!” Sweetie called, as she trotted home once again.

Reaching the boutique door, the filly saw a yellow colored paper note that read: “Sweetie Belle, I’m going to be out on late gem search since I saw in today’s _Ponyville Express_ that tonight's moonlight is the best for finding gems. I will return late in the night, you can do whatever you want while I’m out, but don’t abuse your sleep time. ~Rarity.” After reading that, Sweetie was surprised to discover that her stomach was full. She wasn’t tired and she had nothing to do until Rarity arrived. She could have saved sometime eating in the boutique, but she hadn’t know that Rarity wouldn’t be at the Boutique, so Sweetie was destined to be bored forever?

* * *

After 5 long minutes in her bedroom, Sweetie was about to explode from boredom. That was when she remembered the events at Sugarcube Corner, and about Pound and Pumpkin Cake.

“ _I couldn't stop looking at the them. They are always happy playing with their favorite toys and don’t even have to stop by going to the bathroom. It’s like, the diaper is their bathroom! So when they use, their parents change them, and they continue to play after this. So what if I would wear diapers and use only if I had a sleeping accident at night and act little again? I mean, what’s the problem? I will just see how it is like, I just wore diapers at sleep, so let’s see how it’s like to be in that a whole day. Rarity said that now I could use diapers, and there's nothing wrong with being little again. Yeah! I will do that!_ ” Sweetie Belle mentally decided, having made up her mind.

Sweetie Belle then searched her bedroom for her older toys, spread them on the ground, and picked a diaper from the package Rarity bought her. “This is definitely going to be fun!” She excitedly exclaimed!


	6. Innocence

Going to the changing table Rarity had set up (Sweetie thought it would be more adequate to diaper herself there), Sweetie climbed onto with little effort, laid down on it, and got ready to put the diaper on, setting one aside for the occasion. “Well, here we go, I can’t believe I’m doing that again, heh.” The filly chuckled to herself.

With that being said, Sweetie grabbed the diaper. Remembering what Rarity had done, she placed the undergarment between her legs, and with delicacy, she picked one of the tapes and closed one side of the diaper. But before she could pick the other one, she started to get anxious, shaking and making it difficult to put on the diaper. “C’mon Sweetie Belle, I know you can do it! You never did that but you’re doing good!” She said it to herself in the hope of calming herself down.

After relaxing a bit, the filly decided to continue with the diapering job. Picking up the other tape, she managed to do it with a great deal of effort, making the diaper fit tightly around her little rump. Her tail poked out through the little hole in the back.

Having finished diapering herself, Sweetie lowered herself to the ground to test it. She was walking around her room when she realized something good. “Hey, it’s not that bad! Actually, it’s pretty good!” She exclaimed. “I don’t know why I was panicking in the first place.This diaper is so fluffy and comfortable, it’s like a pillow in my backside!” She just had discovered a new world, a world in which she could do whatever she wanted without any concerns. Or at least, that’s what it felt like

“Yay! Diapers are the best!” The filly declared, starting to bounce all around the boutique like Pinkie Pie would do, feeling that little couch on her flank wherever she went. Then Sweetie noticed something, something most unusual. She was so focused on diapering herself as soon as possible, she hadn’t noticed until now that her diaper printing was kinda familiar, it had a picture of three blue gems in a vertical position. Definitely not something you could just buy at a store.

The gems looked strangely similar to Rarity’s cutie mark, that couldn’t be a coincidence, could it? “ _Rarity made this diaper printing? But how did she learned to do that and why? To make me feel more comfortable wearing it? Well, I guess it’s working, because it’s pretty cute,_ ” She thought, briefly blushing red. “ _Well, I can ask her later. Right now I need to do one more thing.”_

Excited, Sweetie ran towards her wardrobe and pulled out a box. It was an old, dusty box full of toys from her foalhood. But she didn’t want all of them, right now she was focused on getting some “company”, her plushies to be more precise. “Where are they, I know they are somewhere in here…” She declared, trying to find them. Digging around in her closet, the filly eventually found what she was looking for. “Fluffy Bunny! Huggy Bear! I found you two! Oh how I missed you guys!” She said, hugging both plushies tight.

“We missed you too, Sweetie.” Fluffy Bunny declared with no air in his lungs.

“Yeah, Sweetie. I hate to interrupt our meeting, but I am starting to suffocate,” Huggy Bear added. “Even though I love some hugs.”

“Oops! Sorry guys, I got too excited.” Sweetie apologized and ended the tight hug.

“No problem at all!” Both plushies said in unison.

“Good! Because It’s time for snacks!” Sweetie proudly declared.

“Yay!” Fluffy Bunny and Huggy Bear cheered.

* * *

With that, Sweetie went to the kitchen to grab some cookies from a jar, and juice. She brought it all to a small table that she’d also picked out from her toy box, for her to have a special fun with her friends.

When Sweetie Belle finished with all she needed to do, she decided to finally start their little fun.

“Hey Sweetie Belle, you are exactly the same since the last time we met, you know?” Fluffy Bunny asked.

“Yeah, Sweetie, you are even wearing your diapees!” Huggy Bear added, giggling a bit.

“I guess,” Sweetie commented as she got embarrassed again. She remembered that she liked to call her diapers as diapees. “My dear diapees! Anyway, I may still be diapered but lot of things have happened since I saw you guys the last time, let me tell you.

“Go on, Sweetie,” Fluffy Bunny encouraged. “We both are curious.”

“Okay, so here we go…” Sweetie Belle told them almost everything about her life and she felt like some weight leave her shoulders. Telling about her life with others felt really good for her, and talking to friends was even better. Well, her plushie friends of course.

“Seems like you had such a good life, right, Sweetie?” Fluffy Bunny asked..

“You sure had some fun moments didn’t you?” Huggy Bear added.

“I sure did, guys!” Sweetie proudly declared. “My parents always took care of me when they were present, I made such awesome friends that we are always finding a way to get our cutie marks while having fun, and last but not least I have a sister that I love who makes almost everything for me!”

“It’s good to hear all that, Sweetie Belle. It seems like you don't need us to talk anymore…” Fluffy Bunny said, getting sad.

“My time for hugs is over…” Huggy Bear added, getting sad as well.

“No no no!” Sweetie Belle quickly protested. Of course I need you guys! You were the first ones who I befriended in my life besides my family. You two helped me a lot to make the friendships I have today, and we always have such good subjects to talk about.”

“Then why did you put us aside until now?” Fluffy Bunny asked.

“Well… you know, Fluffy...” Sweetie began. “It’s hard to explain. In that time my mind was changing and I thought I should move on, so what I did is put you guys in my secret place, where you guys know very well where it is, in case I needed advice someday. But the very next day I regretted that and tried to find you guys to have whole day of talking, but I couldn’t find you two. That’s when Rarity told me she put you two in a box of toys that I didn't want to play with anymore. So since Rarity told me specifically that every item in that box was just for babies, I moved on. But, since Rarity also told me recently that I could use diapers again because I’m having accidents at night, I realized I could try and pick up you guys again!” Sweetie finished, drawing in some air. “Will you two forgive me, please?”

“Since you put that way, of course we will, Sweetie!” Fluffy Bunny declared.

“You were just following what Rarity thought would be good for you.” Huggy Bear smiled.

“Thank you, guys, that means a lot for me!” Sweetie declared, getting emotional as a few tears started to form.

“Don’t you cry, Sweetie,” Huggy Bear insisted, wiping Sweetie tears. “Just give us one more hug!”

“I’m willing to share a hug too!” Fluffy Bunny added.

* * *

And share they did. Sweetie Belle hugged her two friends once more, feeling even more comfortable now.

Once they finished the hug. Fluffy Bunny used the opportunity to ask something to Sweetie. “Sweetie Belle?”

“What is it, Fluffy?” Sweetie innocently asked.

“I couldn't help but notice that you said something about **using diapers again** , why is that?” Fluffy questioned.

“I’m curious too, Sweetie, what happened?” Huggy Bear asked.

“Oh! That?” Sweetie realized. “It’s a bit embarrassing to say, but I will say anyway. Apparently, diapees are just for babies, and I am not a baby anymore…”

“You’re kidding, right?” Fluffy Bunny asked, rendered utterly speechless.

“Unbelievable! Why’s that?!” Huggy Bear questioned. “Diapees were supposed to be one of your best friends, they even helped to protect you from having accidents!”

“Yes they did,” Sweetie nodded. “But do you guys remember the **bathroom**?”

Both plushies just nodded saying nothing more.

“So in there, there is a thing called the **toilet** , and everypony except babies use it,” Sweetie explained. “Once you get to a certain age, you’re to use that whenever you have to go and not your diapers.”

“Oh really?” Fluffy Bunny asked. “And here I thought I knew everything.”

“And I thought diapees were supposed to be used forever.” Huggy Bear remarked.

“Me too, Huggy Bear, me too…” Sweetie commented. “But the good news, is that now I can use diapers again, so… I am a baby again! And that means I can play with you two! Yay!” And the two plushies celebrated too. Sweetie Belle, for her part, donned a very large grin. She was very happy for saying that out loud. She never thought this would become a possibility again, but she was happy about being a baby.

“I think we talked enough about me for now.” Sweetie then spoke up, changing the subject. “What about you guys, what did you two do in this whole time?”

“I thought you would never ask.” Fluffy Bunny grinned.

“Girl, you don’t have idea about the adventures we had together.” Huggy Bear boasted.

“Oohh! Tell me more!” Sweetie curiously inquired.

“There was one time…” Fluffy Bunny started, when Sweetie interrupted him. “Sorry Fluffy,” She apologized. “I didn’t want to interrupt you, but I’m feeling funny.

“What is it, Sweetie?” Huggy Bear asked.

That was when Sweetie realized what the funny feeling was, she’d drank too much juice and now she had to go. She started to struggle against herself jumping, to one side and then another, getting restless.

“Oh! I know what is this! Fluffy Bunny guessed. What about you, Huggy Bear?”

“I sure do, my friend!” Huggy Bear grinned.

And that was when both of them shouted with a nostalgia. “POTTY DANCE!”

“I think I drank too much juice, guys, hehe.” Sweetie commented in embarassed tone.

“No problem at all, Sweetie!” Fluffly Bunny declared.

“You are already wearing your diapee, remember?” Huggy Bear said with a wink.

That sentence snapped Sweetie Belle back to reality, she almost forgot she was wearing her diapee. So when she remembered, she got all happy again, but also more embarrassed than she got making the potty dance. She knew she would probably use her diapee, but the thought of intentionally using it was still funny. Although her will to continue being a baby was stronger than her embarrassment.

“You know what, guys? You two are perfectly right!” The filly declared, and with that, Sweetie Belle decided to act with no more procrastination. She stopped potty dancing, found a good place to be comfortable, closed her eyes, and let go. Making the largest grin she could ever make, she started to wet his diaper with all the liquid she consumed for all the time she’d spent talking with her plushies. As she continued to wet her diaper she thought to herself. “ _I’m a baby so there is no problem doing this. It’s what the diapers are for._ ”, which made her feel calm and comfortable.

It took a while, but the little unicorn finally finished emptying her bladder. Her diaper sagged a little in front, but not enough to make her feel uncomfortable with it or get a change. With the deed all done, Sweetie realized something.

“Hey, it’s not that bad! Actually, it feels very good!” Sweetie declared, still surprised a bit at having just finished wetting her diaper. “I just have to relax and it’s all done! There is even a good, warm feeling when you are done to reward you for using it! So much better than the toilet.”

“Don’t you miss that feeling, Sweetie?” Fluffy Bunny asked.

“Yeah, Sweetie, and you didn’t even had a single leak. Aren’t diapees the best?” Huggy Bear added.

“YES! I love my diapees! They always stay in my rump giving me a poofy sensation when I walk and I sit, and they even make me feel very happy when I use them!” Sweetie proudly declared. “How did I live without them?! I’m Sweetie Belle and I’m a diapee baby!”


	7. Fun Time

After cheering about using her diaper, Sweetie Belle decided to resume hearing about the adventures Fluffy Bunny and Huggy Bear had without her.

The two plushies talked a lot about when they were escaping a quicksand of toys, climbing a toy tower, racing each other with some toy cars, and more. Sweetie was so focused on them, that she completely forgot she’d used her diaper a while ago, just like a baby with no other interests would do. When Fluffy Bunny and Huggy Bear finished talking, she decided to ask. “Hey! You two already had your fun, so how about I join the fun?”

Both plushies agreed, which made Sweetie incredibly excited! She immediately ran to her box of toys again, picking out a lot of things at once and throwing them the ground. Two little things that she picked from last, were the ones that grabbed her attention the most. She stared at them for at least a minute before she was able to muster a reaction.

“Binky and shaky! Together with me again!” Sweetie proudly declared, as she picked up her old baby blue pacifier and rattle. She popped her pacifier into her mouth without a second’s hesitation, and shook her rattle as she sat on the ground, closed her eyes, and smiled. The whole experience felt rather good, almost soothing in a way.

Her binky wasn’t big enough to fit entirety into her mouth, but it was still enjoyable, and she didn’t stop sucking in and out. As for her rattle, she always found the sound amazing and shaking her hooves to make it work was good for her. Foals were always so hyper active and doing this was quite a workout. Besides, it helped her to relieve her stress. And boy did she have a lot of it.

Sweetie Belle indeed spent roughly ten minutes playing with her rattle, then she started to hear something.

“Aren’t you forgetting about something? Or rather, someone?” Fluffy asked.

“Yeah! What about us? I’m seeing toys on the ground, but no one playing with them!” Huggy Bear added in protest.

“Oops! Sorry guys!” Sweetie apologized. “I guess I got too distracted with Binky and Shaky. My mistake. Let’s start our fun time together!” She excitedly said, as she ran towards the mini table she’d set up earlier.

This time though, the little filly wasn’t quite successful in running. Right after she finished her sentence, she stumbled to the ground. Fortunately it wasn’t a hurtful fall, so she wasn’t a crying Sweetie this time. When she was about to get up again, however, the filly thought “ _What if I crawl? I don’t see any trouble in that!_ ”And crawl she did, very slowly toward the table, just like a baby would do. After all, she wasn't in a hurry, she was already having fun. Then, when she was getting close to the table in the middle of her bedroom, Sweetie’s creativity flowed out of her mind. A vivid fantasy started playing out in her head.

* * *

Through the tall trees and big grass in the jungle, Sweetie crawled trying to be quiet, so as not to be noticed by wild animals. Her target all along was a giant chocolate cookie, she’d searching for it for almost one minute of tiring time. That cookie could satisfy her for a life (and that equals five minutes). The quest was dangerous, not just because the cookie was on a tall table of an incredible thirty centimeters in height, but because the path itself was filled with dangerous wild animals, long oceans of juice, and hidden mines of chocolate crumbles.

This all looked scary, but Sweetie was able to gather the courage she needed. After all, she was: “Sweetie, Diapered Adventurer!”

Crawling in the grass, Sweetie Belle thought to herself. “ _I’m invisible!_ ” As she started to giggle.

“I can see you right there!” A hungry bear growled.

Hearing that, Sweetie immediately stopped her giggling, growing worried. “Oh no! I thought I was invisible!”

“Indeed you were, Diapered Adventurer, but I can still hear you.” The bear explained.

Sweetie reluctantly had no choice but get out of her hideout. “Please don’t eat me, you hungry bear!” She cried in despair.

“But then what should I eat? You sure look delicious!” The bear replied, licking his lips.

“I’m searching for a big chocolate cookie. If I get it, we can both share.” Sweetie pleaded, hoping that would be enough to convince the bear.

“Tempting… okay!” The bear said at last. “But only because you look so cute in that thing, diapered adventurer.” He declared, making Sweetie Belle blush in embarrassment.

“Thank you! You will not regret this, I swear!” Sweetie insisted.

And Sweetie and Hungry Bear traveled to search the cookie. Soon, they found an ocean. Sweetie couldn't swim in it, it was too deep, and there wasn't any boat around. She also couldn't go around, it it would take a long time and she could die from hunger if she spent too much time going around. Not knowing what to do, Sweetie stood there for a few seconds until a curious rabbit jumped out from a rock in front of them.

“Hey! I saw you two were having trouble about crossing the ocean, so I wanna help!” The rabbit informed them.

“Oh really? That's nice of you, Mr. Rabbit.” Sweetie smiled.  
“Thank you Mr. Rabbit!” Hungry Bear exclaimed. “And you know, I have a strange feeling that I know you from somewhere, but I just met you…”

“It’s weird that you said that, ‘cause I feel the same way.” Mr. Rabbit added.

Sweetie Belle couldn’t hold her giggles, which made both the bear and rabbit giggle as well. Once they’d all finished giggling, Mr. Rabbit declared. “Anyway, I know how to cross the river.”

“How?” The curious diapered adventurer asked.

“Jumping!” Mr. Rabbit explained. “You just need to have faith in yourself, and you two can make a big jump and cross this entire juice ocean. It’s not that hard.”

“Well, I wouldn't be a real diapered adventurer If I didn’t try that,” Sweetie concluded, quickly making up her mind. “Are you with me, Hungry Bear?”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, diapered adventurer,” Hungry Bear nervously commented. “But I don’t have a choice, do I? If I want that cookie, I have to cross this ocean.” For he knew that his path was sealed.

“Just do what I do. Watch!” Mr. Rabbit declared, as he jumped across the whole ocean effortlessly.

“This really doesn’t seem hard, let’s do it!” Sweetie happily proclaimed.

“Oh no!” Hungry Bear shivered, scared as a rat. He climbed onto Sweetie's back, and with all the determination Sweetie Belle had gathered in her heart, she prepared herself. She shrunk herself down and jumped heroically and safely to the other side of the juice ocean (which actually was a small pool of juice that Sweetie Belle dropped to the floor by accident when she’d finished drinking from it some time ago).

“Yeah! We made it!” Sweetie proudly shouted. “See, Hungry Bear? You had nothing to be scared of”

“Of… course Diapered… Adventurer” Hungry Bear remarked, between hiccups of fear.

“Hey, you guys didn’t say why you wanted to cross this ocean.” Mr. Rabbit commented.

“Oh! We are searching for the big cookie that lies at the top of a tower.” Sweetie explained.

“May I come with you?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Hm… I don’t know. If I let you come with us, there will not be enough cookie for all of us.” Sweetie commented with a frown.

“Oh, I see…” Mr. Rabbit replied, slowly going back to his house, before the Diapered Adventurer interrupted him.

“I’m just kidding!” Sweetie laughed. “The cookie is enormous, of course there will be enough cookie for everyone, you’re in!”

“Hooray!” Mr. Rabbit cheered.

“We don’t want to waste any more time, because my tummy is calling, and I bet your tummies are as well, so let’s get going!” Sweetie declared, as they went further in direction of the tower.

They soon came upon a field that was full of ominous, dark brown bulges. Sweetie realized at once that these were the chocolate crumbles she didn’t want to step on. Doing so would get her hooves all messy (not to mention they would hurt).

“Come on, Sweetie Belle,” Mr. Rabbit encouraged. “The tower’s just up ahead.”

“Yeah, I can already smell that cookie.” Hungry Bear exclaimed, licking his lips in anticipation.

Sweetie tried not to gulp, one false step would put a premature end to her adventure. But her friends had made it across with no trouble. Carefully, she tiphooved across the field of the bulges.

It took a lot longer than it would’ve had she just run across the field, but ouchies were something the filly wanted to avoid. Still, she eventually made her way across, breathing a sigh of relief that she avoided the crumbles.

* * *

After many obstacles in the jungle, the diapered adventurer Sweetie Belle, and her new animal friends, finally arrived at the tower. The tower was a square building which could only be climbed at one of four pillars (it was actually the toy table Sweetie had used with her friends).

“I guess we have to climb now, right?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“I guess so.” Sweetie concluded. Then she started to climb, only to find that she couldn’t. The pillars were too slippy, every time she tried, she always ended back on the ground. But she was determined and so she continued trying: Again, again, and again, with no rewards.

Tired, sad, and not knowing what to do, Sweetie Belle started to cry. She was hungry and at a loss as to what her next move should be, so this was her only solution.

Not wanting to see his friend upset, Mr. Rabbit decided to talk with her. “There is no need to cry, Sweetie, we are here,” He told her. “We are your friends now, and no matter the situation, we will help you reach your objective!”

“The rabbit is right, Sweetie. You are a Diapered Adventurer, but you don’t need to be a lone Diapered Adventurer.” Hungry Bear added.

“Thank you,” Sweetie sniffled. “You guys sure know how to cheer me up.” The little filly wiped her tears away.

After this happy scene, Sweetie Belle picked Hungry Bear up and placed him onto her back again, then picked Mr. Rabbit and put him on Hungry Bear’s back which. Allowing him to jump up, and miraculously grabbed the cookie from the tower and brought back safely to the ground.

“Yeah, we did it!” Sweetie joyfully exclaimed!

“Thanks to teamwork!” Mr. Rabbit declared.  
“Yes! And I will finally end the misery of my mouth!” Hungry Bear cheered, even though he would not be hungry anymore.

All of the three shared the big cookie together, as they ate it happily together in ten seconds.

Her tummy satisfied, Sweetie was happier than she had been in a long time. She’d had a lot of fun today, and she didn’t even need the toys she threw out of her toy box, she’d just used her creativity.

Speaking of which, she remembered she had to put everything in its place before Rarity arrived home, because she knew Rarity was not into any kind of messes (aside from her bouts of “organized chaos” in her workshop).

Reluctantly, the filly picked up all the toys and put them back in the box, except for her two plushie friends, which she carried with her towards the bed. That is, until she realized something.

“Oh! I have to put a diaper on so I don’t have an acciden…” Sweetie began, as she completely forgot she was already wearing a diaper. Fortunately, the crinkly undergarment reminded her of its presence. “Oh silly me! I’m already diapered. So I might as well sleep. Night Night, Huggy Bear, Night Night, Mr. Rabbit!” She yawned, as she got comfortable in her bed and covered her plushie friends in her sheets just to keep them warm.

* * *

When Rarity arrived back at the boutique, she announced her arrival to Sweetie, but got no answer, meaning that she had gone to sleep at the right time. The mare had had a productive gem hunting session today, she’d returned home with four bags full of gems: Blue, red, green and yellow. She put all the gems she’d collected into the respective boxes of colors. Then when she had finished, she decided to go take a look at Sweetie and make sure everything was okay.

Slowly opening the door of her room, Rarity immediately notice a small pool of juice and lot of chocolate crumbles on the ground. “Sweetie Belle!” She madly groaned, keeping her voice as low as possible as not to wake up her sister. “ _Calm down, Rarity, calm down. She is just a filly, and she probably didn't clean up because she was too tired from crusading with her friends_.” Rarity thought to herself.

Rarity picked up a piece of cloth, cleaned the ground, and threw it into the washing machine. She could wash it tomorrow, she was just too tired from the gem hunt she’d had today.

Then Rarity returned to Sweetie's bedroom and saw her sleeping. She couldn’t deny that she was just too cute sleeping away, so Rarity decided to approach her without waking her up. When Rarity was side to side to Sweetie, she used the opportunity to see if her little sister had remembered to diaper up, because if it wasn’t the case she would have to do it for her. Poking through the sheets, Rarity could see that the poofy garment was present on her little sister. . “ _Good filly._ ” She thought.

And with, that Rarity kissed Sweetie Belle on the forehead and cooed lightly. “Sleep tight, dear Sweetie Belle.” Sweetie seemed to smile back. Then Rarity exited the bedroom slowly closing the door.

The very next day, Sweetie Belle wasn’t going to have a nightly accident.


	8. Suspicious

Rarity woke up the next day, feeling good. It seemed like nothing could ever make her feel the opposite. So she got up from the bed prepared her hair for a minimum of thirty minutes, and called Sweetie out. “Sweetie Belle! It’s a school day! Time to get up!”

“Just five more minutes!” The little filly groaned, still sleepy.

“Then hurry up! I will be making the breakfast while you get yourself ready.” Rarity added.

Hearing that sentence, Sweetie took some time to wake up properly and got up from the bed, leaving her plushie friends in the bed, where they could rest some more. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face to get ready for one more day. But right after washing her face, she realized her diaper was wet, seeing through the mirror. And it wasn’t water drops, it was pee.

Sweetie thought she'd wet the diaper while sleeping (but in fact it was already wet from yesterday, since she’d forgotten to change). Even thought she’d apparently wet the bed, that didn’t bother her somehow, she just did what she thought it would be appropriate. “Rarity! I need you! Could you come here, please?” Sweetie called her sister.

“One moment, Sweetie. I’m almost done making breakfast.” Rarity replied.

“Then hurry up! I need a diaper change!” Sweetie called back.

“Okay, I just need to… WHAT?!” Rarity started as she stopped her sentence in the middle, rushing up to Sweetie's room as a result (after turning off the oven).

“Well…” Sweetie Belle started, not even blushing. “It seems I had an accident again. But it's ok, you can change me and I will be all clean again.” She beamed as she waddled happily to the changing table.

“Yeah, but aren’t you worried that you can’t have a night were you stay clean?” Rarity asked, confused.

“I guess I got used to it,” Sweetie replied without concern. “But don’t you worry, sister, I feel that my nightly accidents will be over from now.”

“I know, I just worry so much with you, Sweetie,” Rarity sighed. “It doesn’t seem that these nightly accidents are ending. But I guess it’s fine for now, since you are okay with this and not rejecting it. I thought a filly like you would hate wearing diapers, even if it’s only at night.”

“It seems like appearances can deceive.” Sweetie innocently smiled.

“I guess so. Now let’s get you changed.” Rarity hummed.

“Heh heh.” Sweetie giggled in anticipation of the changing.

* * *

Rarity changed Sweetie at a fast pace, still thinking about Sweetie's reaction to being wet. She couldn't not think of that, it was kinda weird that Sweetie’s mind had changed so suddenly. “ _Maybe she asked Zecora and she said something that cleared her mind about that. I guess that’s it, I shouldn't be bothered by a little thing like that. As long as she’s accepted my solution to her bed wetting problem, everything is a-okay._ ” Rarity thought to herself. “And… done bony!” Rarity declared, remembering her catchphrase she used to do when her sister used to be in diapers more often.

“Yay!” Sweetie cheered, feeling nice and clean.

“Well, I’m going downstairs, pack all your school material while I prepare the table.” Rarity instructed.

“Okie dokie!” Sweetie agreed, as Rarity departed the room. Sweetie was left alone once again, and then she realized something. “Hey! Why doesn’t Rarity ever diaper me again when changing me?” She said to herself, confused. “Well, I guess I will ask her that some other time. Now I better hurry up and get my material for school”

Gathering all she needed to her backpack, Sweetie started to feel something in her belly. Some kind of pressure. “I guess I ate too many cookies yesterday.” Sweetie said to herself as she blushed. She knew that she needed to do number two, but she pondered what she could do about it now. “ _What if I wear a diaper now and do it? I could let Rarity change me again and I wouldn’t need to use the bathroom. But... better not. I’m already late to school,_ ” She reminded herself. “ _Plus it’s better if I save some diapers for other occasions, because I don’t think there are many more diapers left from when Rarity presented them to me. Let’s just pick one, no, two diapers, just in case, and put ‘em in my backpack. Maybe my fellow Crusaders could try babysitting!_ ” She thought as she got excited at the notion of her and her friends doing just that. Then her belly reminded her once again.

“Whoops! I better go before I do it on the floor!” She blushed, as she ran to the bathroom and sat on the toilet to do her “business”. Once done, she wiped, flushed the toilet, washed her hooves, put all she needed into her backpack, (the two diapers included) and went downstairs to eat the breakfast Rarity had made for her. This time, Rarity had made waffles.  
It wasn’t as popular as pancakes, but it was still delicious.

After a hearty meal, Sweetie finished her breakfast. And Rarity decided to say. “Hey, Sweetie. What if you go to school alone from now on? I mean, you already know where the schoolhouse is, so you shouldn’t get lost, and I could use this opportunity to have more work time. What do you say?”

“Huh? What?! But why? We always did that, why do we have to suddenly change that now?” Sweetie asked, starting to get a bit upset at the idea of not having her sister by her side.

Rarity sighed, as she knew Sweetie wouldn’t understand at first. “Look, Sweetie, you are growing up. And sometime in the future, you are not gonna need me anymore. Plus, as I said, you have to understand that this would help me a lot with my work, as I could open the boutique earlier.” She explained to her sister.

“But Rarity! I still need you! I can’t live without my dear sister, never!” Sweetie protested. “Besides, you’ve already got lot of gems from the session you had yesterday, I saw your boxes.”

Rarity could only feel warm inside from what Sweetie just said, this really made her feel happy for being the older sister she was. And Sweetie was right about the gems. “Okay, Sweetie, you won! I can’t discuss this with you now. Let’s go to the school, together.”

“Thank you, Rarity!” Sweetie declared, getting happy again.

“That’s what sisters are for, right?” Rarity replied, which only made Sweetie grow a smile on her face.

“Hey!” Sweetie started as she remembered one thing. “What about getting me from school too?”

“Sweetie Belle…” Rarity said to her as she knew Sweetie was forcing now.

“Well, it was worth the try.” Sweetie sighed.

“Now let's get going, we don't want you to be late for school.” Rarity insisted. Sweetie Belle used that opportunity, to ask to hold onto Rarity's hoof. Rarity, in turn, accepted, so as not to upset the little filly. And with that, Rarity went along with Sweetie Belle to the school.

* * *

Arriving at the school, Sweetie happily waved a goodbye to Rarity and went to her class. Sitting on her chair, she had a thought. “ _Why do I have to act babyish only when I am diapered? I am sure I can do that outside of them too!_ ” She thought as a new idea came to her mind. Sweetie Belle would have a different day in school today.

Meanwhile, Rarity arrived back at her boutique and she decided to check Sweetie’s room, just to see if she messed it up at all while trying to find her material for school.

But once in there, Rarity sighed in relief, seeing that the only thing out of place was the bed, Sweetie hadn’t made it. But that would not be hard to fix that. The sheets were almost touching the ground from when Sweetie had got up from her bed.

Wasting no more time, Rarity quickly made the bed, adjusting the sheets. But suddenly, the fashionista realized that there were a strange bulge beneath the sheets. Seeing that, she took of the sheets just to find Sweetie’s old plushies from her childhood, that was oddly suspicious.

“ _Err… what? Why would she get them again?_ ” She thought to herself a bit, before she saw pieces that were fitting together. “ _Oh! That must be it! Sweetie suddenly getting used to diapers, her need of me to lead her to the school yard, and now her plushies! Is she really doing babyish things? Nah! That might be just a coincidence. Besides, she could’ve been bored since I took too much time to arrive home and she needed someone to talk to. That might be it._ ” Rarity thought as the thought of her little sister doing babyish things left her mind.

* * *

Back in school, class had just started, and Sweetie decided to do something a little different. “Miss. Cherilee! Can I ask something?”

“Go on, Sweetie Belle.” Cheerilee encouraged.

“What sound do the birds do?” Sweetie asked as inoccently as possible. Immediately after her question a bird came to the school window, chirping. The whole class got confused by the question, and kept staring at the filly as they went silent for two seconds.

Afterwards Cherilee (who was confused as well) decided to answer her. “Err… they chirp, Sweetie.” Cherilee answered her, though still unsure about answering the question.

“Oh, that's right! Sorry, I think I forgot! They go chirp chirp chirp!” Sweetie declared, as she giggled a bit.

The class returned to normal, and that’s when Apple Bloom decided to poke her friend. “Sweetie Belle, are you alright?” She asked.

“Did you eat something funny?” Scootaloo added.

“Yes and no. Why are you two asking?” Sweetie asked, still being innocent.

“You aren’t acting normally, like you just asked about what sound birds do!” Scootaloo answered.

“Oh! That? Well.. I just decided to have a little bit of fun in today’s class.” Sweetie confessed.

“Then you better watch what you will say, otherwise, _certain_ ponies will start to think you’re crazy.” Apple Bloom whispered, as she pointed to Diamond Tiara, who was looking to Silver Spoon and rounding her hooves around her head while pointing to Sweetie Belle, and Silver Spoon on her turn, laughed, as she got what Diamond Tiara meant.

“Oh! I didn’t even realize that!” Sweetie declared, surprised as she didn't realize her rivals were watching. “You know what, girls, it's just that I got too excited because I got a new idea for crusading today!”

“Okay, now you got my attention.” Apple Bloom declared.

“Yeah, don’t waste time and say it already!” Scootaloo impatiently demanded.

“Okay, but you girls will have to guess it as I continue doing what I was doing, okay?” Sweetie asked, not wanting to end her fun prematurely.

“Fine…” Apple Bloom grumbled.

“As long as you don’t ruin your image in front of everypony, I’m okay with it too.” Scootaloo reluctantly said.

Seeing her friends agreeing with her, Sweetie decided to continue acting in her little way. She took a paper from her notebook and started drawing. After about ten minutes, she finished it and raised her hoof, vigorously shaking it to grab Cherilee attention and answer her right away.

“What it is now, Sweetie Belle?” Cheerilee declared, starting to get slightly irritated by Sweetie’s interruptions.

“Can I show the class my recent drawing?” Sweetie asked with puppy eyes.

Almost falling to Sweetie's trick, Cherilee sighted as she started. “Look, Sweetie Belle, we are in a class now, we are learning new things as I’m teaching you little ponies. So if you came here to show the class your drawing, you would just waste some precious time you all could spend in learning, do you understand me?” Cheerilee implied, being the responsible teacher she was.

“But Miss. Cheerilee! I wanna show it very badly, and it is very well drawn! Besides I’m paying attention closely to your class , I swear!” Sweetie pleaded.

“Hmm…” Cherilee thought for a moment. “What about this, Sweetie? You answer me correctly, and I will let you show your drawing? So we can see if you really paid attention to my explanation.” She proposed.

“I think that’s fine.” Sweetie Belle agreed, determined.

“Okay, so answer me this. What are these types of sounds?” Cheerilee began, and started making noises.

“Hmm…” Sweetie thought for several seconds, she was almost remembering the memory from Cherilee explanation.

“Well.. it looks like you weren’t payin…” Cheerilee started, before she was interrupted by Sweetie.

“Bass and Acute? And they are louder sounds and lower sounds respectively.” Sweetie answered with a bit of uncertainty.

The whole class could only be quiet again, this time for an unexpected response from Sweetie Belle. No one would’ve expect her to give an answer so precise. It seemed like the filly had an amazing learning capability.

Then to break the silence, Cherilee chimed in. “Well done, Sweetie Belle! I’m impressed with you, it seems like you were really paying attention. Sorry for doubting you. What do you think if I give you a gold star as an excuse?” She asked..

“Works for me!” Sweetie beamed, as she got happy for winning one more star. She was among the students with the highest total of them.

“Well, aren't you going to show your special drawing to the class?” Cherilee encouraged.

“Oh that's right!” Sweetie realized, getting her drawing and going to the front of the class. “Ta Da!” She declared, as she presented her drawing to the entire class. “This is a drawing of me with my best friends. I’m waving for you guys out of the drawing, Apple Bloom is eating an apple, and Scootaloo is riding on her scooter. We all are in our clubhouse, ready to search for our Cutie Marks! Yay!” Sweetie excitedly explained as she cheered in the end, where she and her friends did that at the same time.

Without nothing to do, the entire class had to stare at her drawing. To everyone’s surprise, Sweetie drawing was beautiful and highly detailed. Everypony got impressed as they got up just to see her drawing close up, Cheerilee included.

“Hey! Why’s everypony got excited for a single drawing? That’s just a baby thing! We are having a class here, don’t you all remember?” Diamond Tiara declared, trying to be a party pooper as she always was.

“But look at all those details, Diamond Tiara!” Silver Spoon protested, getting up from her chair.

“Even you, Silver Spoon?!” Diamond exclaimed, she couldn’t believe her friend would do such a thing.

“Sorry, Tiara, but she did a good job.” Silver replied.

Cherilee, seeing all the ponies interested in Sweetie's drawing decided to act. “Now now, my little ponies, I think It’s time for you all return to your chairs.”

“Awww…” The entire class got upset.

“Cause I'm gonna organize an entire day for all of us to have a Drawing Class with Sweetie, so you all can be amazing artists like her!” Cheerilee proudly smiled.

“YAY!” The class burst in joy.

Sweetie on her turn, got really surprised by that, And to make sure she’d heard right, she turned to Cheerilee, just to see her nodding. That really made Sweetie Belle’s day, she was going to teach all the other ponies how to draw in an entire day of school, it seemed like nothing could ruin her day.

“Just spare me this nonsense!” Diamond Tiara rudely started. “Do you think this will go further? You are wrong! And you know why? Because we are growing up. That's right, you didn’t mishear. And all the stuff you are doing, including your drawing, IT'S JUST BABY STUFF! Get real, Sweetie Belle! All you did today was just infantile! Grow up already!” She declared as she got up from her chair, and Sweetie Belle just stood there, shocked.

Diamond Tiara, meanwhile, went running up to Sweetie Belle. “And this is what I think of your drawing!” The filly angrily declared, as she took the drawing of Sweetie Belle’s hooves and ripped in two parts, throwing it on the ground. “Only baby stuff! Stop being a baby!”

Sweetie just stood still, shocked by what Diamond Tiara had done and said. Ripping her drawing that she’d spent a great deal of time on. It meant so much to her. And then the fact that Diamond kept telling her that she was a baby, she couldn't endure that anymore. Sweetie started to cry a lot, and she couldn’t be in the classroom anymore. So she ran to the bathroom where she could be alone.

“Yeah! Cry, cry you little baby, that's what you are!” Diamond Tiara continued, but she stopped when she saw the whole class staring at her in a serious mood. Even Silver Spoon looked at her with a scary face, this time Diamond Tiara had clearly crossed a line.

Cheerilee, who was more angry than she’d been in a long time, shouted at the filly. “Diamond Tiara, that’s enough! I’m talking to your parents about this right now!”

“NO NO NO! Please! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Really! Please! I will not do it again! I recognize what I did was wrong! but please, don’t call my parents!” Diamond Tiara pleaded in despair. Her parents getting involved was the last thing she wanted.

“Well, maybe I won’t call up your parents.” Cherilee began.

“Oh thank you Cheril…” Diamond started, before she was interrupted.

“But, you still will have to sit in the corner until the end of the class, with a cone hat saying dunce and you _will_ have to wear that.” Cherilee said opening the drawer of her desk and picking out a crinkly garment.

“A DIAPER?! No way I’m wearing that! And why do you keep one of these with you?” Tiara protested.

“I keep one with me just in case one pony here develops incontinence. But I think in this case, because of how childish you acted, it fits your mentality quite well. And by the way, do you want me to call to your parents? If not, I suggest you cooperate.” She said with certainty.

“That's unfair!” Diamond Tiara pouted.

“Well, that's what you get for ripping up Sweetie's drawing and calling her a baby,” Cheerilee fronwed. “You are the real baby here, being a bully and insulting somepony’s artwork, so wear that diaper like the foal you are!” The teacher demanded.

“Fine…” Diamond sighed, defeated.

“And you still will have to apologize to Sweetie Belle, looking her in the face! And it needs to be sincere” Cherille added.

“Okay…” Diamond reluctantly nodded.

“And you will apologize her saying the exact same words I will say now…” Cherilee instructed, as she began to repeat what the words were.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Sweetie Belle was in one of the toilet stalls, still crying and sobbing, upset from what had just happened to her.

“Sweetie Belle! Are you here?” Her crusaders friends asked at the same time.

“Leave me alone girls, please!” Sweetie protested between hiccups. It seemed like nothing could make her exit the stall.

“Don’t you worry, Sweetie Belle, we came here because we found something that will really cheer you up, believe in us! We promise it’s a good thing!” They both said.

“Really?” Sweetie asked, calming down as she weighed whether or not trust on them.

“Yeah! Come out of the bathroom and let us show you!” Both Crusaders encouraged.

“Okay, I’ll try.” Sweetie declared, as she slowly got out of the toilet stall and exited the bathroom. When she went outside, her jaw dropped. She didn't expect to see her bully, Diamond Tiara, that said and done all those bad things to her a while ago, wearing a plain white diaper and a hat that said “Dunce”. Though still sad, the filly couldn’t hold a giggle after seeing her rival in such attire.

With a big push from Cherilee, Diamond Tiara went face to face with Sweetie Belle and started to apologize. “Im sorry, Sweetie Belle, I shouldn’t have said what I said to you about being a baby. And I shouldn’t have ripped up your amazing and cute drawing that you made with love. You are a wonderful pony and jealous that I’m not. I’m the real baby here, ripping up your drawing. I hope you can teach me how to draw one day. Please forgive me for what I’ve done, and I hope we could maybe be friends someday in the future.”

Hearing Tiara’s apology, Sweetie decided to trust her, so she accepted the apologize. “Thank you, Diamond,” She smiled, now happy again. “I really needed that! Plus, you’re looking really cute in that diaper.” She giggled a bit more

Diamond Tiara, in turn, could only blush by what Sweetie said. But part of her was still mad at being forced to wear something she didn't like it. “Thanks, I guess?”

Apple Bloom then decided to say. “Hey, Sweetie. This was Miss. Cheerilee's idea!”

Sweetie immediately turned her face to Cherilee, who was smiling back at her. Sweetie just ran towards her, giving a tight hug. “Thank you, Miss. Cheerilee! I can’t say enough how glad I am for that!”

“I do everything I can to make my little ponies happy, Sweetie Belle!” Cherilee gladly replied, which only made Sweetie Belle smile much more.

* * *

With all things solved, the rest of the class went as normal, and Diamond Tiara spent it coping with her padded punishment.

When the final bell rang Sweetie and her friends (and fellow Crusaders) made their way to their clubhouse.

“It was really nice seeing Diamond Tiara in a diaper.” Scootaloo giggled

“Yeah! And forgiving me too!” Sweetie Belle added. “I’m so glad that Cherilee did all of that for me, she even fixed my drawing.” She picked her drawing from her backpack, which was now riddled with transparent tape. But it was still possible to see what it involved.

“It was the least she could do after Diamond was so mean.” Apple Bloom declared.

“Yeah, but I'm just glad that she did **that**. And I really like that Cherilee made her use **that**.” Sweetie Belle insisted.

“Yes, it was nice… speaking of which, Sweetie Belle,” Apple Bloom pondered. “You still didn't say what the thing is we could do to discover our marks today.

“I almost forgot about that!” Scootaloo gasped. “What it is, Sweetie?”

“Haven’t you girls guessed it yet?” Sweetie asked. “I thought at this point you would know it already.”

“How could we if you didn't give us any hints, Sweetie Belle?” Scootaloo questioned.

“Didn't I? I gave some important hints, even obvious ones.” Sweetie giggled.

“Which ones?” Apple Bloom asked, completely confused.

“Think a bit, girls,” Sweetie encouraged. “What did I do that was different in class?”

“Well, you started askin’ about what sound birds make.” Apple Bloom started.

“Yes, that's right.” Sweetie nodded.

“Then you did your drawing.” Scootaloo continued.

“A cute one.” Sweetie beamed.

“And Diamond ripped it up and made you cry.” Apple Bloom explained.

“Which I didn't like.” Sweetie explained.

“Wait! Did you cry on purpose?!” Apple Bloom wondered.

“No, I didn’t. I was really sad about that,” Sweetie sincerely replied. “But even it ended up being a hint for you girls.”

“Okay, but I don't recall any more hints. How can we discover what it is?” Scootaloo asked.

“Just now I insisted on a certain subject, girls. That's the key!” Sweetie tried to help them.

“Hm… you said somethin’ about likin’ what Cheerilee did for you, right?” Apple Bloom asked.

“Yup!” Sweetie nodded, her excitement growing by the second.

“So what? Making Diamond Tiara sit in the corner? Make her wear the hat sayin’ ‘Dunce’. Makin’ her wear the…” Apple Bloom started, then gasped as both she and Scootaloo finally discovered what Sweetie Belle was talking about!

“You girls discovered, didn't you?” Sweetie Belle asked, even though she knew they did.

“Yup!” Both ponies said in unison.

“So today we are going to be...” Sweetie Belle started as all of the three ponies said in unison.

“CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS BABYSITTERS YAY!”


	9. Unexpected

Arriving at their clubhouse, the Crusaders couldn’t wait to start the babysitting.

“That was a clever idea, Sweetie Belle! How did you think of that?” Apple Bloom curiously inquired.

“Let’s just say that it came into my mind.” Sweetie said with a smile.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo could only shrug at Sweetie’s answer.

“Hey!” Scootaloo called out. “So, who are we taking care of?”

Nopony seemed to be willing to volunteer, that's when Sweetie Belle excitedly proposed. “I’ll be the baby!” Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were surprised by Sweetie's reaction, prompting them to stare at her.

“What?” Sweetie asked. “None of you wanted to be the baby, so I figured I could fill the part.”

Her answer seemed barren to the Crusaders, although they knew Sweetie was right. Neither Apple Bloom or Scootaloo had wanted to do it, so they accepted her response.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Sweetie beamed to the Crusaders. “I brought these with me, so it can be much more real! What do you girls think?”

The diapers she pulled out from her bag were most unexpected for her fellow Crusaders, this was getting ridiculous.

“Sweetie Belle, really? Diapers?” Apple Bloom remarked.

“Where did you get these from anyway?” Scootaloo asked.

“These are my old diapers from when I was a baby.” Sweetie answered, this was the fastest excuse she could bring herself to say.

“These diapers that clearly fit on any of us?” Scootaloo pointed out.

“I guess I was a big baby, haha…” Sweetie nervously answered, as she started to sweat.

“Sweetie Belle…” Apple Bloom began, clearly not buying the excuse for a second. It seemed too convenient.

“Err…” Sweetie Belle stammered, as she now realized it probably hadn’t been a good idea to show the diapers to her friends (and fellow Crusaders). She hadn’t even thought of the possibility of them discovering her thing with diapers, all she’d wanted to do was play babysitter with her friends.

“Is this related with the thing you didn’t want us to know?” Apple Bloom directly inquired, putting two and two together.

Sweetie was startled by that sudden question. She didn't like feeling pressured and backed into this corner. But even though she was scared of all the things that could possibly happen to her if she told them, she spoke up. “Actually yes…”

“Care to share, Sweetie?” Apple Bloom encouraged “We promise we won’t think badly of you. It’s okay if ya need to wear ‘em for whatever reason.”

“Yeah! Scootaloo chimed in. “We’re just confused, that’s all. And we want an explanation.”

Without any more procrastination, Sweetie (very reluctantly) finally decided to speak up. “You know, girls, some days ago I started to have night time accidents. So Rarity decided to surprise me on the second night I had an accident, putting a diaper on me while I was sleeping. Then she advised me to wear diapers at night until I don't have the accidents anymore. But the thing is, I was kinda in doubt about these things, but I ended up liking them a lot when I tried them once while I was bored. I even started acting like a baby, because I was already diapered, and that was one of the best days I’ve ever had! And, well, I think that explains everything… please don’t think I’m a freak!” Sweetie pleaded to her friends after her explanation.

* * *

After a moment or two of regaining their composure, both Crusaders looked at Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom was the first to speak up. “We could never hate you, Sweetie Belle.” She spoke, calming the despaired filly.

“Really?!” Sweetie nearly gasped, she’d expected the response to be the exact opposite of what her friend had just said.

“Of course we’re serious, Sweetie,” Scootaloo nodded. “After all, you _are_ Sweetie Belle. If there was anypony who was gonna like these things, it would probably be you.” She explained.

“Am I really that predictable?” Sweetie innocently asked.

“Sweetie Belle, we know you enough to know your behavior.” Apple Bloom confirmed.

“If you girls say so,” Sweetie began, before a thought struck her. “…So then, you girls don’t think this is weird at all?”

“Well this is somewhat different from what we’re used to…” Apple Bloom began.

“And yes, it can be weird to think about it…” Scootaloo continued.

“But this doesn’t seem a bad thing to do. What's the problem about doing it? I mean, it isn't hurtin’ nopony, it's just you bein’ you.” Apple Bloom finished.

“So you girls are okay with it?” Sweetie asked, still not knowing what their response would be now.

“As long as you’re happy, this is fine to me.” Apple Bloom happily replied.

“I think it’s fine as well. And if you say that it’s fun for you, we might as well try our luck with babysitting!” Scootaloo added, which drastically increased Sweetie's happiness.

“I can’t say enough how much I like you girls! Thank you!” Sweetie loudly declared to her friends as she hugged them all tightly and got emotional, crying for happiness.

“It’s nothing, really. We did only what we thought our Sweetie Belle needed.” Apple Bloom replied.

“Besides I think you would look cute in a diaper.” Scootaloo added, which made Sweetie blush, but not end the hug.

What Sweetie Belle thought would be her nightmare instead went for an unimaginable dream she could never have foreseen. She never thought her friends could be that comprehensive with her, even with such an eccentric thing like liking baby stuff and wearing diapers. She never felt this lucky about having such good friends like these before.

* * *

After about two minutes, the fillies finished with the hug.

“Thank you again, girls! I don’t know if you know how important it was to me to keep this a secret” Sweetie declared, relaxing a bit.

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore, Sweetie Belle.” Apple Bloom replied.

“Your secret’s safer here than anywhere else in Equestria.” Scootaloo added.

“We know it’s hard for you to keep that secret to yourself, Sweetie, but not just because you have a fear of anypony thinkin’ bad about you,” Apple Bloom told her friend. “But also because you like it so much that you can’t help but want to spread the joy of it to the whole wide world of Equestria.”

“What are you talking about, Apple Bloom?” Sweetie innocently asked.

“Sweetie, don’t you remember today’s class? You asked about what sound the birds make, and you stopped the class just to show off your drawing to the class, I know that these were only you making us guess what we would do today. But, Sweetie, even your face when you saw Diamond Tiara with a diaper betrayed you.” Scootaloo explained.

“You were almost as red as Big Macintosh bein’ ashamed.” Apple Bloom added.

“Oops!” Sweetie realized, blushing even more now.

“I can say you got lucky that the whole class didn’t discover you,” Scootaloo added. “Diamond Tiara called you that thing, but I guess she was just doing that to bully you and didn’t actually know.”

“I guess I wasn’t being so careful, heh heh.” Sweetie nervously laughed, now realizing how close her secret had come to being spilled out in school.

“If we weren't your friends, Sweetie, we wouldn't have discovered things like you did today. But like I said, we’ve know each other for so much time that we already know you.” Apple Bloom declared.

“I don't know if I said that before, but I’m glad I have such amazing friends like you girls!” Sweetie beamed with joy. And the two ponies just smiled at her statement.

* * *

“So, I guess we can start now, if you’re okay of course.” Apple Bloom inquired to Sweetie Belle about the babysitting.

“You bet I am!” Sweetie proudly declared, her mood now back to normal.

“Now that’s the Sweetie Belle I know!” Scootaloo said, eager to start.

Sweetie Belle smiled as she was about to have her little fun, but now with her friends.


	10. Babysitting

Confused and not knowing how to start, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo decided to ask Sweetie what to do since she had more experience in the area.

“So… where do we begin again?” Apple Bloom asked her friend.

“Feed you?” Scootaloo questioned.

“No, sillies. First we have to diaper me of course!” Sweetie giggled and explained to them. “Babies wear diapers.”

“By the way, that reminds me, I'm not gonna change dirty diapers.” Scootaloo protested with a gag face.

“Me neither.” Apple Bloom nodded in agreement.

“Well, we'll see about that…” Sweetie Belle said with a mischievous grin, but refused to elaborate.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo could only be scared by Sweetie's response, which just made her giggle. They didn't think she would be willing to do something like… that in her friends' presence.

Without wasting more time, Apple Bloom grabbed a diaper from Sweetie's bag and started.  
“Could you at least save us from some work?” She asked of her friend.

“Okay.” Sweetie replied with a grin.

“Then lay down here so I can put the diaper on you,” Apple Bloom finished. And that's what Sweetie did as Applebloom put the diaper beneath her and picked up the two tapes as she attached them both to the center of the diaper, closing it tightly. “I guess that'll do it.” The farm filly sighed in relief.

“It’s as tight as I wanted it to be, nice job, Apple Bloom!” Sweetie sweetly replied, trying to make things better for Apple Bloom. To her credit it kind of worked.

“Well, maybe I have a magical touch for that. Had a few younger cousins come over every once in a while, so I guess I remember a thing or two.” Apple Bloom said as Sweetie happily nodded.

Already in a diaper, Sweetie Belle started to run around the clubhouse while bouncing with her hooves to feel the diaper on her waist again from all possible ways. She always liked how a diaper felt on her little rump: The poofiness around it that felt like she had a pillow on her butt, a thing that forced her to waddle with every little movement she did.

One thing she particularly thought about, was one of the funnest things while wearing a diaper. While she did the testing with the diaper, she used the opportunity to run away from her friend as that could be a fun thing to do.

“Hey, Sweetie, where are you going?” Scootaloo called out to her friend.

“Try to catch up with me! Hehe!” Sweetie said in between giggles.

“Oh well, let’s go then…” Scootaloo said as she and Apple Bloom knew very well that they would have to take some time to catch up to their diapered friend.

* * *

Despite her poofy bottom, Sweetie was able to run out of their clubhouse and gain some distance from the other Crusaders, at least in Sweetie's perspective because both Applebloom and Scootaloo realized that she was easily catchable, so they preferred to let her have her little fun a bit by slowing down the pace. Seeing how cute she ran about, waddling with that diaper that they knew they would have to get used to, as this turned out to be a thing their friend liked.

About ten minutes after running away from her babysitters within the area around the clubhouse, Sweetie finally showed signs of tiredness. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo knew that this was the time to wrap up and get her.

Slowing down just a bit was enough for Scootaloo to catch her. The only thing Sweetie could do in that situation was struggle to get out.

“C’mon, Sweetie Belle! I know you want to play, but it’s not the time to run away from us anymore,” Scootaloo tried to explain. “What if somepony else sees you like this?” That wasn't enough for Sweetie to listen as she just continued to struggle about like a fussy pony.

Scootaloo and Applebloom had no choice but to forcibly drag their friend back to their clubhouse. With a lot of effort they managed to get back with Sweetie Belle, who was sitting still.

After that little run about that they’d had Apple Bloom realized something. “Well, I think you might be hungry now, right little Sweetie?” She asked..

“Mhm!” Sweetie Belle happily nodded, then realized what Apple Bloom just called her. “Lil Sweetie? What is that?” She blinked in confusion.

“It's a nickname I gave you,” Apple Bloom explained. “Don’t ya like it?”

“No, actually I love it! But I didn't think you’d be willing to make one just for me.” Sweetie replied with a grin.

“Well, since we’re doin’ this I might as well be fully into it, after all remember we still wanna see if we can get our cutie marks in babysittin’. So gotta think the way a babysitter does.” Apple Bloom explained.

“Oh! Right!” Sweetie giggled as she had completely forgotten the three were trying to get cutie marks for this.

Returning to the subject at hoof, Scootaloo spoke out. “Since you planned this whole babysitting thing, did you remember to bring something for you to eat Sweetie Bell… I mean Lil Sweetie?” Scootaloo asked as she corrected her friend’s name midway through.

Lil Sweetie didn't need to answer as her face of surprise was enough.

“You are Lil Sweetie for a reason I guess,” Scootaloo sighed. “Next time just remember that babies don’t only need diapers, okay? They need other things too,” She explained as Lil Sweetie nodded “But don’t you worry, I think me and Apple Bloom have some food left over from recess.”

Lil Sweetie could only cheer upon hearing that her little fun wouldn't end right there because of a lack of food. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo used this opportunity to talk to each other privately as parents would do.

“Hey! What are you girls talking about? I wanna hear!” Lil Sweetie protested.

“Sorry Lil Sweetie, but this is grown up talk, you can't hear.” Apple Bloom answered as Lil Sweetie crossed her hooves, making a pouty face.

“So, what do you have for Lil Sweetie to eat?” Apple Bloom asked Scootaloo.

“One chocolate cookie plus a half.” Scootaloo answered.

“A half? Who doesn't eat an entire cookie?” The farm filly blinked.

“I didn't have the time to eat it all the way. At recess I started to eat it, then I got distracted and when I realized I still had half a cookie, recess was over,” Scootaloo answered. “What about you? What have you got?”

“An apple.” Apple Bloom simply answered.

“I should have guessed.” Scootaloo rolled her eyes.

“Well, I think it’ll be a waste if we offer both to her right now, so to save some we should choose just one for now.” Apple Bloom instructed.

“I guess so. Assuming she is a baby, what would be the best option for her?” Scootaloo asked as both spent some seconds thinking of the best option, before they reached the conclusion that an apple would be more healthier for a baby to eat than a cookie, even if the cookie was the delicious one.

* * *

“Okay my Little Sweetie…” Apple Bloom started talking to her charge. “You can eat an apple now, then you can eat cookies later, is that alright?”

“Why not the opposite?” Lil Sweetie asked.

“Because it’s healthier for you, now be a good filly and eat your apple,” Apple Bloom instructed in a parental tone, and then start feeding the foal. “Here comes the airplane!” She called in a sing-songy tone of voice.

“Apple Bloom, what are you doing?” Scootaloo whispered to her earth pony friend.

“I don’t know, really. It just seems appropriate.” Apple Bloom quietly answered..

“But do you think she’s into that sort of stuff too, the baby talk?” Scootaloo pondered.

“Well, take a look for yourself.” The farm filly replied as she pointed to a now little Sweetie eagerly waiting for the food to enter her mouth courtesy of somepony else, as she had her eyes shut.

“Okay, you got me,” Scootaloo answered. “I can’t help but smile at that cute face.”

“Me too,” Apple Bloom agreed. “Anyway, the plane is almost landin’ and…” She guided the broken up apple and put a piece right into Sweetie's mouth.

Even though she still preferred to eat the yummy cookies first, Sweetie couldn’t deny that the apples of the Apple Family were delicious. She spent minutes eating the piece of apple as Applebloom readied herself for more rounds of airplane landings. If Lil Sweetie said she didn't like that she would be lying, she enjoyed every second of it.

Being fed was something that reminded her of the past even more. The sentiment of not being able to take care of herself was something somewhat good for her. Not that being helpless about everything was a good thing, she liked being able to accomplish things on her own. But being taken care of like this sometimes would certainly make her happiness reach one hundred percent. Playing baby this way with her friends/crusaders surely would help her get more used to the newfound lifestyle that she loved.

“So how was the apple, Lil Sweetie?” Apple Bloom softly asked when the feeding was done.

“The appwe was vewy dewicious! Yummy Yummy! Hehe!” Lil Sweetie said in a babyish voice as she went deeper into the role.

“Glad you liked it, my little one.” Apple Bloom smiled.

Scootaloo just continued to stare at Apple Bloom with a weird face, as she thought her friends were getting a bit too much into their roles.

“So, what do you wanna do now, Lil Sweetie?” Apple Bloom questioned.

“Since we’re inside a fowest, it wooks wike we could pway some hide and seek!” Sweetie eagerly suggested.

“Fine by me, I guess.” Scootaloo agreed.

“That could be fun, let’s do it!” Applebloom also agreed.

“Yay! You gwiws wiww nevew find me, hehe!” Sweetie giggled, and then ran out to the surroundings of the clubhouse.

“We will be countin’ to fifty, remember it!” Applebloom called out loud.

* * *

When both Crusaders were left alone, Scootaloo used the opportunity to talk to Apple Bloom.  
“Hey, Apple Bloom, how can you do that?” Scootaloo asked her friend.

“Do what?” The farm filly blinked.

“All of this. Take care of her, I mean,” Scootaloo explained. “It seems like you have a gift from Celestia to take care of foals or something. You really seem to know how to talk to them.”.

“Ya know what? Maybe it’s ‘cause of that one time Applejack tried to baby me,” Apple Bloom explained. “It really wasn't somethin’ I wanted from the start, but then I thought about how she really wanted to make me feel safe and all, and I realized that what she was doin’, could be done to somepony else. So I think I just want to make Sweetie feel that way too, even though I'm not into diapers like she is.”

“Woah, I really didn’t expect that response from you. So then, you get this feeling for taking care of somepony else to make them happy?” Scootaloo questioned as she tried to understand this.

“I guess so, Applejack really did a good job gettin’ me interested,” The farm filly giggled. “But then again, is that a bad thing?”

“No, you just have this good ability, one we will surely need from now on since Sweetie Belle likes to wear diapers and act babyish.” Scootaloo answered.

“Speaking of which, we better pretend we’re in the middle of countin’, cause otherwise Lil Sweetie’ll get bored from waitin’ for us to find her.” Apple Bloom remembered.

“Oops, I almost forgot about her! Hurry, let’s start from forty!” Scootaloo encouraged.

* * *

“Where can I hide, where can I hide?” Little Sweetie kept asking herself. “Oh! These bushes seem like a perfect fit for me! Hehe!” With that said, she wasted no more time as she jumped inside the bushes, going totally undetectable. “This place is so comfortable, and it is well illuminated that I could even… take a quick nap…” She yawned, laying slowly on the ground until she fell asleep.

“Ready or not, here we come, Little Sweetie!” Scootaloo shouted out! “Okay, where do we search for her?” She asked Applebloom as they both were exiting the clubhouse.

“I don’t know, she could be anywhere. This forest is huge! What if she‘s lost?!” Apple Bloom gasped, almost panicking at the possibility.

“Or… “ Scootaloo said as she pointed to a clearly visible tail coming from some bushes next to the Crusaders’ lunch table.

“-She could just be an innocent filly who likes to play and be silly.” Apple Bloom completed Scootaloo's sentence as she could only blush at the situation.

“Well, it looks like she didn't see us yet. I think we could surprise her a bit, just to play with her, you know?” Scootaloo proposed.

“That doesn’t seem like a good thing to do for her, but I think one little Peek a Boo won’t hurt.” Applebloom agreed with her.

“Then let’s do it! On my signal, One…, two…, three… SURPRISE!!!” Scootaloo and Applebloom shouted while they poked their faces through the bushes.

Little Sweetie in response woke up scared by this and the sound of a hiss was heard. She had wet herself, but not just because of the scare, she already had the urge to do a number one, so she just didn't hold it in at all. She could feel an amazing sense of relief, shame, and maybe a bit of a cozy feeling too due to an added warm area in her diaper.

Her friends were frozen in place with their jaws hitting the ground, seeing what their little friend was able to do. Lil Sweetie on the other hoof, could only giggle at their reaction, not just because they looked funny, but because they would have to change her as well.

“Well… I guess that’s that.” Scootaloo said while waiting for the inevitable.

“It was nice to know you, Scootaloo.” Apple Bloom replied with a scared tone.

“C’mon, girls!” Lil Sweetie giggled. “It can’t be that bad, can it? It’s just a number one, not a number two. Though I’ve never changed a diaper, not even my own.”

“Ah, Lil Sweetie… sometimes you amaze me.” Apple Bloom grinned. Then they reluctantly went back to the clubhouse. On the way they decided to chat a little bit.

“Hey, Sweetie Belle, can I ask you a question? Just a normal question, not a Lil Sweetie question.” Scootaloo proposed.

“What is it?” Sweetie replied.

“I know you like all that babyish stuff and all, but what about the diapers?” Scootaloo questioned. “I mean, why do you like them and use them? I’m not sure if I understand that very well.”

“You know, I would ask the same thing, but I was afraid to.” Apple Bloom added.

Sweetie Belle was surprised by this question, so she took a good few seconds to answer the question. “It’s hard to explain, girls. The diapers make me feel safer. Using them is just a simple act that makes me feel relaxed, and kind of naughty in a way.”

“Yeah, well we already saw how relaxed you can get.” Scootaloo scoffed. That made Sweetie blush and smile apologetically in return.

"What do you mean by ‘naughty’, Sweetie?" Apple Bloom asked. "You're the last pony who would do anythin’ bad or that you're not supposed to."

"Well... do you remember how when you were little and suddenly you didn't need diapers anymore," She started to explain. The others wondered what their friend meant and Sweetie halted behind the two, causing them to stop. "And grownups told you that you're supposed to be using the potty from now on?" She sat down on her little haunches, exposing her sogginess to the world as she pointed at her diaper. "Well, in a way, I guess this is me getting back at them for always making me run to the bathroom when I needed to go. I could’ve just used my diaper and it would’ve been less of a hassle."

"Oh, I think I understand now. So, it’s kinda like when I ride my scooter in 'dangerous' places,” Scootaloo added, finding sudden interest in the topic. "You just wanna have fun by doing the stuff grownups always think that you shouldn't do. And babies don’t ever really listen to their parents anyways."

"Exactly!" Sweetie piped. She was glad that a friend of hers at least knew how she felt.

"So wearin’ your foal diapers just means you can have fun without havin’ to worry about gettin’ into trouble, right?" Apple Bloom realized.

"Mhmm. Pretty much," Lil Sweetie nodded, before propping herself back up to her hooves. Briefly she bit down on her tongue. "And I can always go potty as soon as I have to. It's also kinda funny when other ponies looked shocked at me for doing it, hehe."

"But don't you ever think for a second that using diapers is… how can I say this, a bit too much? Even if you’re acting like a baby?" Scootaloo asked.

"Nope! Not at all!" Sweetie innocently replied as both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked to each other.

* * *

The clubhouse looked pretty high up from where they were. Strange how Sweetie had never quite realized it before having to try trotting around in something wet. For some reason, she thought it best to quickly scamper over to and grab hold of Apple Bloom's forehoof for the climb. The farm-raised filly didn’t fight it, thankfully.

"You know, you giwls reawwy did scawe me." The diapered filly lisped, getting back into her role as they made their way up the clubhouse steps.

"It was my idea to do it." Scootaloo looked to Apple Bloom, "And now we gotta deal with diaper duty because of it. I-I'm sorry Apple Bloom." They reached the top and halted.

"It’s not all your fault, we both scared her,” Apple Bloom replied and then asked. “Little Sweetie, you said that you’ve never changed yourself before. Does that mean yer sister's the one who's been changin’ you this whole time?”

“Yeah! Big sistew Wawity’s been weal helpfuw changing my diapers for me each day,” Sweetie proudly claimed, then suddenly her demeanor changed. "Uhh, girls? I-i know I said using these feels relaxing and all, but now all I feel is cold and n-not so comfy..."

“Ohh." Apple Bloom's ears fell, no longer having to wonder why she’s never seen fillies her age doing what she was about to. What pony would want to? "Then uhm, l-let’s get started huh...” she worded, Scootaloo and her now sharing each other's nervousness over the predicament.

They took a little while to pick out a new diaper since the two had procrastinated in anticipation of what they’d might deal with. But despite how uneasy it made them, they pushed themselves to continue since Lil Sweetie was quickly growing impatient.

They grabbed the fresh diaper and the two decided to simply get on with it.

“Lay down Lil Sweetie...” Apple Bloom started.

“Okie dokie!” Sweetie smiled, doing what she was told and lying on the floor.

Seeing how the unicorn positioned herself on the ground, with her hooves folded like Pound and Pumpkin do when they were ready to be changed, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo could only “daww” at her, but they couldn't stare at her forever, it was indeed time to change her.

Picking one of the tapes of the diaper, Apple Bloom carefully pulled on it and then the other one. Once done with that, she slowly opened Sweetie's diaper, and surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as they’d imagined since little Sweetie really had just only wet herself. Both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo thanked Celestia it was not a poopy one.

"At least we won't have to do much cleaning, right, Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Guess we were lucky this time." Apple Bloom replied as Lil Sweetie just giggled.

The next step was to see what needed to be cleaned. Apple Bloom saw that the diaper was soaked which left Little Sweetie's rump a bit wet, but this could be dried with another diaper, so she decided to continue the process. Carefully, she took the diaper from Lil Sweetie and quickly threw it to Scootaloo, who was doing nothing to help.

Scootaloo panicked at this sudden movement, of course she needed to help change Lil Sweetie in some way, but at that moment she wasn't paying attention. So she regained her senses and with a quick movement, she snatched the diaper out the air, made it into a ball and finally threw it to a strategically placed trash bin in the corner of the clubhouse while repeatedly saying “yuck” to herself.

With the most difficult part done, Apple Bloom picked up the new diaper, put it behind Lil Sweetie's rump, cleaned what had to be cleaned with the new diaper and pulled both tapes up to finish diapering Lil Sweetie. "Well, I guess that will do it." She sighed, relieved that her job was done.

"Agreed." Scootaloo nodded.

"What are you talkin’ about? All you did was just stand there, watchin’ me do all the work!" Apple Bloom protested.

"I did the cautious work of safely throwing the diaper in the trash can. You know how hard it is dealing with that thing? Any wrong movement and you could accidentally untape it and make a disaster!" Scootaloo argued back.

"But her diaper wasn't even _that_ dirty!" Apple Bloom complained.

"But it was icky anyway,” Scootaloo gagged in protest. “C'mon! At least I did something!"

"Whatever…" Apple Bloom sighed, giving up on that subject. "Well, all done Lil Sweetie!"

"Yay!" Little Sweetie celebrated!

Apple Bloom then asked. "So, what would you like to do now?"

When Apple Bloom asked that question, it took just some seconds until Lil Sweetie could give the answer. "Let's play pretend! She excitedly declared.

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looked at each other before asking. "So, how exactly do we play pretend Lil Sweetie?

"Girls, it’s all about imagination!“ Lil Sweetie giggled.

“Imagination?“ Apple Bloom asked.

”Here, lemme show you.” Sweetie skipped over to a spot on the floor, sat her diapered bottom down faced sideways to her friends and started to pour herself some imaginary tea. First, she grasped the air in front of her like a handle on a large teapot, and on an invisible table she tipped the teapot in hoof over a pretty porcelain tea cup.

“What is she doing?” A puzzled Scootaloo asked.

Setting down the teapot gently on the imaginary table, Sweetie Belle then went on to drink from the tiny teacup of air, making certain to hold it firmly between two hooves.

“I think she’s tryin’ to act fancy like her sister,” Apple Bloom whispered in realization. “Oh, it looks like she’s tryin’ to drink somethin’ from a small cup. Like having a tea party?!” Sweetie Belle nodded her head. “If that’s what you wanna do, I’m on board!” She declared.

“Well, I guess?” Scootaloo reluctantly replied, still not certain about this play.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo then proceeded to sit next to each other and around the imaginary table to get into Lil Sweetie’s world of play.

* * *

“Would you like a cup of tea, Scootaloo?” The innocent filly asked.

“Sure, pour it into my cup.” Scootaloo replied, raising her hoof for Lil Sweetie to pour the tea.

“What about you, Apple Bloom, would you like some tea as well?” Lil Sweetie asked.

“Of course I do! Here, pour it to me.” Apple Bloom encouraged!

When all the cups were full, everypony started drinking it. Lil Sweetie was the one who was mostly enjoying this as once she drank the tea she seemed very satisfied with it, as if she really had drunk tea. Apple Bloom drank the tea normally, playing along with Lil Sweetie to make her happy, and then sighed in relief after it. But after a quick look, Lil Sweetie saw that Apple Bloom wasn't really enjoying the tea.  
Apple Bloom, realizing this, immediately started rubbing her chest to prove that she really had enjoyed the tea, which made Lil Sweetie smile.

Scootaloo, on the other hoof, was really impatient and couldn’t hold herself. “Everypony, stop! I can’t do this!”

“What’s wrong, Scootaloo?” Apple Bloom asked.

Lil Sweetie was puzzled. She didn’t know what Scootaloo meant, but decided to stay quiet to see what her friend would say.

“I mean, just about this specific game, it’s just a tea party! What are we gonna do, just pour tea into our cups and drink from them until we get tired?” Scootaloo questioned as she rolled her eyes. “Like ‘cmon, at least can’t we do something a little less… predictable?”

Taking into account what Scootaloo had said, Apple Bloom added. “Lil Sweetie, I kinda have to agree. I know all this baby stuff is fun to you and all, but maybe we could play a more... creative pretend game?”

Thinking a little bit, Lil Sweetie realized they were kinda right, even though she wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to change scenarios since she always liked playing tea party with her plushie friends. “So… what do you girls wanna pway? I’m eager to have some fun!”

"What about…if we pretended that you were in a show and we were your audience?" Apple Bloom suggested.

"Yeah! Your voice is great as well, it would totally be…" Scootaloo began before being interrupted by Lil Sweetie.

"-NO! We can’t do that!" Sweetie Belle shouted, completely breaking out of her character.

Everypony just stood quiet for several awkward seconds before Apple Bloom decided to ask. "What's wrong, Sweetie Belle? We’re your friends. You have a beautiful voice and always loved to sing, what's botherin’ you?"

"It's something personal, I don't know if I want to talk about it…" Sweetie vaguely answered, trying to get away from the subject.

Scootaloo, realizing her friend suddenly became upset about a subject she usually likes to do, finally decided to take some courage and tell her what she needed to say.

"Sweetie Belle, we’re by your side playing pretend where you are the baby and we’re taking care of you. Sure it’s different, but we’re doing it because we’re your friends and we want to see you happy. Don't be afraid to tell us what’s going on. If it’s something you’re really scared of, there’s no problem, we can use a different scenario. What matters is that you stay happy." Scootaloo said while opening her heart to her friend.

"Girls, It's not that I wouldn't like to sing for you, it’s just that, thinking about it makes me remember this bad dream I had." Sweetie confessed as she shuffled her hooves.

"Would ya care to tell us, Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well, it just starts with me on a stage, ready to sing to everypony in Ponyville. I go confidently to the microphone knowing I can do it, but the moment I would start to sing, nothing comes out of my mouth. I can’t sing, and then everypony just laughs at me!" She explained. "I always wanted to sing to everypony in Ponyville, but I don't know if I can do it someday, what if I can’t just like the dream? What if nopony likes my voice? What if…" She continued before being interrupted by Applebloom.

"Sweetie Belle, look at us! We’re your friends, and we are absolutely certain you would do great if the opportunity arrived,” Apple Bloom declared. “Besides, you’re easily the best singer I’ve ever heard."

"And even if they didn't like it, you can be sure both of us would love to hear you singing." Scootaloo encouraged.

This filled Sweetie Belle with joy hearing all the nice things her friends told her, she couldn't believe it. Was this just another dream? No, her friends were really the best friends a pony could hope for. At that point, if she had to go on a stage to sing to an audience, she wouldn't have fear anymore. Not as long as her friends were there to cheer for her. Getting up from her diapered seat, she found the courage to speak. "Thank you very much, girls! You don't even know how happy this makes me feel."

"That's why we’re here!" Apple Bloom encouraged.

"Yeah, to put a smile on your face! Even if that means taking in _two_ big pieces of information in a single day." Scootaloo declared.

At that moment, Sweetie Belle felt something warm inside of her, and that's when she knew what to do. "You know girls, after all this discussion, I think I’ve got a sudden urge to… SING!" She excitedly declared as her friends celebrated seeing her back to normal, well, almost normal, as she was still diapered and she definitely would want to stay diapered for the whole time they would be playing.

So Apple Bloom and Scootaloo took better positions on the floor, making some distance between themselves and Sweetie Belle to pretend she was on a stage until she finally decided to sing for her friends.

* * *

Lil Sweetie sang a lot of songs to her friends, some that they already knew, and others that she made up just from being happy. A few of the songs were about how she liked being a baby and how being in a diaper made her feel protected.

Although they were very childish songs, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo couldn't deny that her voice was indeed beautiful. And the last song was the best one they had ever witnessed. It was the very first time they were hearing it and Sweetie's voice couldn't be more perfect. The best part of the song wasn't her voice, however, but the lyrics that were about how good it was to have friends, and how it couldn't ever be possible to have something as beautiful as friendship.

Her friends knew for sure that she was talking about them too, so neither of them could hold their tears as she was singing, which in turn encouraged her to sing since she knew her friends were loving it.

Once Sweetie Belle finally finished her last song, wiping away tears of happiness, Applebloom and Scootaloo clapped their hooves so fast that they nearly flamed. "Bravo!" They both shouted.

Lil Sweetie almost became a Big Macintosh level of red with embarrassment. "Thank you again, girls, but you don't need to exaggerate on the clapping."

"We’re not, your singing is beautiful Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo encouraged.

"She's right, Sweetie, you’re really good." Apple Bloom added.

"If you girls say so. And I just want you girls to know that everything that I sing comes from here!" Sweetie told them, pointing to her heart.

Before any pony could say anything else, their vision started getting hazy. Something shiny hit their eyes, it was the sun. They’d had so much fun that they didn't even notice the time. It was already late and time for them to go home.

"Wow! Guess we must’ve done a lot for it to be this late right?" Sweetie Belle questioned.

"We sure did!" Apple Bloom replied.

"Indeed" Scootaloo added.

"Did you girls like babysitting me?" Sweetie Belle innocently asked with a happy face.

"Well, it sure was different from what we usually do, so I kinda liked it." Scootaloo answered.

"I never thought I would have so much trouble takin’ care of a baby!” Apple Bloom sighed, before she declared, “but it was the best baby I ever took care of!"

"Yay!" Sweetie cheered. "I’m glad you girls liked it."

"It's just a shame we didn't get our cutie marks for it. Scootaloo sighed, as everypony looked at their flanks just to find they were still blank.

"Well… maybe we could try again next time!" Sweetie encouraged.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked at each other.

"To get our cutie marks for babysitting, right?" Scootaloo asked.

"Of course! That's what I meant, girls." Sweetie Belle answered, unable to hold back her suspicious giggle. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo just rolled her eyes, because they knew this meant they would end up playing with her again.

Preparing all their things that they brought to their clubhouse, all three ponies readied themselves to lock the clubhouse and go to their own houses.

"Are you sure you don't want to take off that diaper, Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom asked as they prepared to leave.

"Yup! It is so comfortable!" Sweetie declared while shaking her diapered rump to show to her friends.

"Okay then, just be careful to not be seen by anypony." Apple Bloom warned her diapered friend.

"Yeah, we wouldn’t want everypony in Equestria to see your diapered rump, right?" Scootaloo added.

"Don't you worry girls, our clubhouse is in the middle of the forest, it’s very unlikely for anypony to find out my little secret, he he he." Sweetie replied while still giggling.

"Just make sure to take it off and put it in your bag when you see somepony, okay? Wait, you didn't use that diaper already, right?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Nope! Not yet!" Sweetie replied even as the front and the back of her diaper were pulled back a little bit by her friends. "Hey! I said I didn't use it!" She pouted.

"We were just making sure." Scootaloo replied as both ponies let go of her diaper, triggering some crinkling sounds.

Once they made sure everything was set, the three fillies finally decided to take their separate paths.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go. Bye Lil Sweetie!" Apple Bloom called, waving goodbye.

"Bye Lil Sweetie!" Scootaloo also waved.

Seeing both her friends using her little nickname made her feel great as she also waved goodbye to her friends.

Before she could take any more steps, Apple Bloom started. "I almost forgot! Don't be afraid of doin’ what you like the most, okay?"

Sweetie Belle nodded and then every one of them took their own path home.

This had been a very special day for Lil Sweetie: Her friends had played with her while she pretended being a baby, and she even wore her diapers in their presence. If Celestia had told her a week ago that she would get to do this with her friends, she wouldn't have believed it. That afternoon sure had been the most fun she’d had with her friends in all of her life.


	11. Trouble

On the path to her home, Sweetie Belle kept bouncing up and down to make her diaper crinkle with every movement. In addition to that, she kept singing a song she just made up through all the way:

_I’m a little baby who loves to play._   
_My friends do support me, and it makes my day._

_My diapers are so comfy and cute as well._   
_They make me feel happy and hold almost every smell._

_Little Sweetie is going to play some more._   
_‘Cause being this little is what I care for!_

She continued to sing for several minutes and then she started humming it instead.

It wasn’t long after that that she slowed her pace to the point where she decided to sit down at the foot of a tree, feeling the crinkliness of her diaper on her rump as she had gotten a bit tired of jumping and singing at the same time. “Phew! That was fun, but I guess it’s time to stop for a little bit, I might have overdone the fun.” Sweetie said between gasps of air.

The filly didn’t have much to do in a forest though, so she just moved her legs up and down a little bit while waiting for her to recover her energy. In addition to that, she started to pay close attention to the forest noises. It was something that she hadn’t realized before, but it felt so relaxing. The sounds consisted of breezes and rustling twigs from trees and leaves. Sweetie could also hear some distant wild animal calls and it was a good feeling to hear them now. It was the perfect moment for her to take a look at everything she’d been into so far.

Sweetie then started talking to herself. “And to think it all started with me having an accident, he he!” She said, giggling to herself. “I guess it wasn’t good for sure, wetting my bed is the worst thing that could’ve happened to me. I’m not supposed to do that, but I couldn’t help it,” She sighed, accepting this fact. “I’m so glad Rarity was there for me, she always knows how to cheer me up, and put me into these!” Sweetie added, instantly getting happy. “Allowing me to go back in diapers was the best thing that could have happened to me! I can have all the fun that I always wanted after I was potty trained. It’s not that I didn’t have more fun when I was potty trained, but being back in diapers allows me to do everything only a baby could do, because getting out of diapers makes you grow up meaning you can’t do baby things anymore,” She said, finishing her line of thought.

“I guess I will continue to be happy as long as my big sis Rarity allows me to act like a little baby.” Sweetie finished, as she closed her eyes while smiling.

* * *

Rarity was working in her boutique, finishing a dress for a customer. It didn’t take long for her to put the final gem on the dress and close her boutique for the day. It was around this time that Sweetie was finishing her “adventure” with her friends and heading back home.

Rarity couldn’t help but wonder as her thoughts turned to her little sister. “Huh. I wonder if she could be trying to get her cutie mark with her friends this time in babysitting?” She chuckled. “I mean, seeing her attitude these days, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Then Rarity blinked, denying what she just said. “No, Rarity! Let’s be reasonable about this. She is a smart filly and would know better than to be doing such childish things. My sister couldn’t be innocent enough to do all of this if she had the opportunity to, right?” She asked herself. “I mean, she kinda is innocent sometimes, but to the point where she would be willing to regress back to acting like a baby? I’m always leading her down a path where she can grow up being a successful pony like her sister, I even bought a new place in Canterlot to expand my work,” She began before deciding to return to the original topic. “Anyway, if my sister is really embracing childish things, I can just tell her to be a bit more mature and to stop doing whatever childish things she is doing. That should work” She nodded, calming herself down.

And with that said, Rarity went up to Sweetie’s room, grabbed the two plushies that were present on her bed and threw them back in her toy chest. The subject hadn’t left Rarity’s mind this time. She didn’t need her little sister to be getting the wrong ideas.

* * *

Sweetie Belle kept staring at the forest that surrounded her, until a familiar feeling hit her. “I guess I got too relaxed he he!” She told herself, giggling, as she felt a need to pee. But as she thought for a little bit, her giggling turned into a gasp of fear. “Uh oh!”

In normal situations, she could just use her diaper and feel relieved. But in this exact situation she was out of diapers, which meant that if she used her diaper Sweetie Belle would have to keep wearing a wet and cold diaper until she reached home. To make matters worse the day was starting to get dark, which meant that it would get really cold. Factor all that in, in addition to wearing a wet and cold diaper? Well it would be a really bad idea to put it simply.

Sweetie also knew she couldn’t put the diaper in her bag after using it, that would just be icky as it could leak all over the inside of her bag, plus, it would be really bad to make Rarity clean her bag as she already cleaned her little sister’s sheets before. Sweetie really didn’t want to give her sister any more work to do. And it wasn’t like Ponyville was filled with trash cans.

Relieving herself on the ground wasn’t an option either. What kind of pony would do that? Sweetie Belle reluctantly realized that if she wanted to stay out of trouble, she would have to keep herself from peeing her diaper. “I guess It’s already time for me to go. Let’s get going,” She said to herself. Then, getting up from the ground, she crossed her legs and went back to going to her home. “I might as well keep wearing my diapers, cause if I do have another accident it's better if I have an accident in my diaper instead of the ground.” She reminded herself as she continued her path.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t long after that she spotted a familiar alicorn pony with a coat of purple, and a familiar green scaled dragon riding on her back. It was Twilight, and it seemed like she was heading straight towards the filly.

Sweetie Belle got desperate! She didn’t know if Twilight had already seen her diaper and didn’t want to take chances! She didn’t think a lot about it, as the only thing she could do was act fast and jump inside some nearby bushes for cover.

“Hey, Sweetie Belle. What are you doing in the bushes” Twilight asked from a considerable distance.

“ _Please tell me she didn’t see my diaper, please tell me she didn’t see my diaper, please tell me she didn’t see my diaper!”_ Sweetie constantly kept saying in her thoughts before answering “Oh, hi, Twilight! I was just er… practicing my jumping! YES, that’s right, practicing my jumping!” She explained while poking her head out of the bushes.

Twilight and Spike looked at each other and exchanged looks of confusion.

“Practicing your jumping on some bushes?” Spike asked.

“Y-yeah! They provide a soft landing, so I don’t get hurt when I reach the ground,” Sweetie replied with a nervous laugh. “Besides, the leaves make really good noises when they’re rustled, see?” She shook her whole body to make said rustling sounds. She really hoped Twilight and Spike would fall for that, as the rustling of the leaves would disguise the crinkling of her diaper.

Twilight and Spike paused for a moment before remembering they were talking to one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They were known for doing almost anything to get their cutie marks, so both Spike and Twilight shrugged, making Sweetie sigh in relief in the process.

“Okay then, I hope you do your best on this activity!” Twilight encouraged.

“Thank you, Twilight!” Sweetie smiled. “But what are you doing out here?”

“I was on my way to see Applejack, I thought I could maybe stop by and see how the Cutie Mark Crusaders are doing,” Twilight explained. “Speaking of which, how are you doing right now?”

“I’m great, actually. Today we had a fun day trying to find our cutie marks.” Sweetie innocently replied.

“I’m glad to hear that. But where are they?” Twilight questioned as she looked all around. “I only just found you here.”

“Oh… we just... finished crusading for the day, so we’re all going… home” Sweetie answered as her urge to go number one was increasing by the minute. “But I guess you can find them if you continue down this path,” She answered, trying to make Twilight go away so that she could run home as quickly as possible.

“That’s actually a good idea, I’ll just talk to them real quick, since it’s getting late,” Twilight nodded. “Which means I should let you go, Rarity wouldn’t like it if you came home after dark without an explanation. Bye, Sweetie Belle!” She called, waving a hoof to the filly while setting off on her path.

“Bye, Sweetie Belle” Spike waved goodbye as well.

“Bye, Twilight!” Sweetie waved back. Then as soon as Sweetie saw that Twilight was at a considerable distance, she used the opportunity to finally jump out of the bushes. “I need to find a bathroom right now!” She shouted (maybe a bit louder than she should’ve) while running as fast as she could.

But as Sweetie started to run, Twilight suddenly turned back to her. “Be careful not to get lost in the…” Twilight stopped mid sentence to see that the filly that she’d just been talking to was wearing an obviously poofy white garment on her rump.

Sweetie Belle, on the other hoof, didn't realize she had been seen and was now too far to hear what Twilight said (and too distracted by her need to find a bathroom to really pay attention to anything but what was in front of her), so she left Twilight and Spike to process this information.

“Was she wearing a... diaper?” Spike asked Twilight, wondering if he had perhaps just been seeing things.

Twilight was confused. “I don’t know. Was Sweetie Belle really wearing a diaper because she was trying to find her cutie mark? It wouldn’t make sense, it would really be weird for her to find a diaper in her size just to get a cutie mark” Thinking a bit more, Twilight remembered Sweetie had been inside some bushes, so maybe she was shy about wearing one and thus had decided to hide? Sweetie Belle was a different filly for sure.

Twilight then smiled, giggling a little bit as the realization dawned on her. “Oh, Sweetie Belle, only you! I guess she’s just discovering new things, Spike.”

Then thinking for a little bit, an idea popped into Twilight’s head. That’s when her horn started to lit up and she started to aim it at Sweetie Belle, more specifically the filly’s rump.

“Twilight, what are you doing?” Spike questioned, not having any idea what Twilight was up to.

“Prepare yourself, Spike, we’re going to do some research!” Twilight replied, as a beam of magic was shot from Twilight’s horn and directly into Sweetie Belle’s diaper, making it invisible.

"Did you just... make her diaper invisible?" Spike blinked in surprise.

"It's a bit more than that, actually." Twilight willingly confessed.

Confused, Spike blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I’ll explain later, Spike. For now let's do some research!" Twilight insisted.

“Do you mean we’ll have to search for-” Spike started before he was interrupted by Twilight.

“Books!” Twilight replied with a smile on her face.

“Fine…” Spike replied with an unsatisfied mood. “But what about Applejack?”

“It wasn’t all that important, that subject can wait. Right now I’m curious about this. Now let’s get going!” Twilight said as she started flying back to her castle with her dragon assistant.

* * *

Sweetie, meanwhile, had finally got out of the forest. Now all she had to do was find a bathroom as soon as possible, or hide herself until she reached home and could take off her diaper. Judging by her urgent urge to go to the bathroom, the first option was probably the best one.

Before doing any action, Sweetie Belle gave a quick glance to her diaper to check if she hadn't used it even a little bit. To her surprise, the diaper was… clean. She surprisingly could hold herself for a long time. Although she also realized that her diaper was somewhat different. Was it the leaves from before? She didn't know, but once she paid close attention she saw one thing.

"Glitter?" She asked. "I guess I might have sat in some back there in the clubhouse. It kinda makes my diaper prettier, I love that! If someone catches me in a diaper, the diaper might as well be pretty!" She proudly said, looking at her now glittery diaper. Little did she know that her diaper was actually enchanted to be invisible to everypony else but her.

Sweetie was quickly reminded of her urgent subject from earlier, however, as she decided to get going. Quickly hiding between objects, she decided to go towards _Sugarcube Corner,_ which was the closer place she knew where there was a bathroom.

When the filly was almost there, she was greeted by Bon Bon, who was sitting on a bench with her close friend Lyra. Sweetie Belle reacted fast as she hid behind a conveniently positioned vending stand that was now empty due to the time of evening.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle, how are you doing?" Bon Bon asked.

"I'm sorry, Bon Bon, and Lyra too, but I'm really busy right now so I can't chat, bye!" Sweetie said in one breath, immediately running to the next hiding spot and then entering _Sugarcube Corner_.

Neither mare knew what was going on with the filly. "Holy,Celestia! What did she do to be in that much hurry? And why was she hiding?" Bon Bon asked to her fellow friend, who just replied with a simple shrug.

Once _Sugarcube Corner_ came into view proper, Sweetie Belle dashed to the balcony, and immediately sat on the ground instead of a chair so none of the Cakes could see her diaper from their perspective. "Mrs. Cake, are you still there?" Sweetie asked, waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry, but we’re closed." Mrs. Cake replied from the kitchen.

"It's me, Sweetie Belle!" Sweetie called hoping she would be late in.

"Alright, Sweetie, I’ll make an exception for you. I'm coming!" Mrs. Cake called.

Sweetie Belle mentally cheered upon being heard, but at the same time she also kept mentally wishing Mrs. Cake would hurry up.

It took only a minute for the plump baker to arrive, but that's when she started to talk. "Good evening, Sweetie Belle! How can I help you tod…" Mrs. Cake stopped mid sentence as she realized Sweetie Belle was sitting on the ground. "Uh… why are you sitting on the ground, dear?" She asked.

"Oh, that? I’m just... trying new things." Sweetie replied with a fake smile.

Mrs. Cake was at the other side of the balcony in front of her, but she could only see Sweetie’s head from that angle. So before answering her, she decided to quickly use her peripheral vision to see if the lower part of the filly was alright, what if she got hurt and was trying to hide an injury? To her surprise though, she could see that Sweetie Belle had no signs of injury, she could only see a clean rump without a cutie mark, yet. "Well, it makes me happy that a filly like you is starting to try new things at your age." She said with a smile.

Sweetie Belle could only blush at this, as this response could answer both subjects: The one involving her excuse, and the other being her little diaper secret. "Thank you, Mrs. Cake! I'm just curious to try everything!" She gladly replied.

Mrs. Cake nodded. "Well, anyway, do you want something to eat, Sweetie Belle?"

"That's not really the reason I came here, Mrs.Cake,” Sweetie shook her head. “I want to ask you something else."

"What do you want then, dear?" Mrs, Cake asked.

"Can I pretty pretty please use one of your bathrooms, please?!" Sweetie finally asked the baker, almost begging.

"O,h that?" Mrs. Cake quickly giggled. "Why didn't you say so before? Of course you can use our bathr-" But just as she was about to allow Sweetie Belle to do so, she was interrupted by somepony else.

"INCOMING!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she dashed inside the only available bathroom and locked the door behind her! Then immediately after doing so, she unlocked the door again just to open it slightly and put a sign in front of the door saying: "Please do not disturb for fifteen minutes". Then she locked the door once more.

Both Mrs. Cake and Sweetie Belle blinked in surprise, Mrs.Cake was the first one to talk. "Well, sorry, Sweetie Belle, but I think the bathroom will be unavailable for some time. But if you want I can keep you company here while you wait." She happily told Sweetie Belle while closing her eyes. But as she opened her eyes again, there was no pony there and her front door was open.

* * *

Sweetie Belle was now on her way home. She didn't know if she could hold her urges until she reached home, but she was sure she couldn't hold it in for those fifteen minutes.

To the filly’s great luck, Ponyville was empty due to the time, so she could focus only on herself instead of hiding. "C'mon! You can do it Sweetie Belle! You can do it!" She told herself. She was determined to be a big filly this one time, and be able to hold it in until she reached home.

When the filly was almost getting out of breath, her eyes were rewarded by the one thing she wanted to see the most, home sweet home! She had finally arrived at Carousel Boutique.

Before entering the boutique, Sweetie Belle decided to quickly undiaper herself so she wouldn't have an accident anymore, and put it back on her bag. Once she did that, she slammed the door open just to be greeted by her sister.

"Hi, Sweetie Belle! Did you have a fun day?" Rarity asked.

"Bathroom!" Sweetie Belle could only reply, before dropping her bag on the ground and running to the bathroom and closing the door.

Using this opportunity, Rarity decided to take a quick look at Sweetie Belle's bag to see its contents. The only things she found was her sister’s school materials and nothing else. Rarity sighed in relief after seeing nothing unusual and decided to say. "Oh Sweetie Belle… only you!"


	12. Naughty

Sweetie Belle felt so relieved after she used the bathroom. She always felt very relieved after using the bathroom but this time she felt even better: Not only because she’d been holding it for too long, but because she felt like she’d accomplished a really important mission. She’d used the big potty instead of her diaper. She kinda felt proud for doing such a simple task that most ponies do. “You know what? Maybe doing some grown up stuff can be fun as well!” She told herself as she got off the toilet, feeling like a big filly.

Once she did everything she needed to do in the bathroom, Sweetie Belle was ready to go straight to her bed to get some sleep, she’d had a really long day. Getting out of the bathroom, she slowly walked towards her bed. Having a good night of sleep was everything she needed right now, and there wasn't somepony else better than both her plushie friends Huggy Bear and Fluffy Bunny for her to sleep with. But as soon as she reached her bed and uncovered her sheets, she found nothing. “Rarity!” Sweetie Belle called. “Can you come here please?”

“Of course, darling!” Rarity replied, making her way to Sweetie’s room. It didn’t take long for her to get there. Taking a quick look at her bed, she saw that she wouldn’t need to clean her sheets this time. Of course she hadn’t sleep yet, but it didn’t hurt to check. Inspecting Sweetie’s body, she didn’t saw any signs of injuries either. She didn’t know what her sister wanted. “Is anything wrong?” She asked her sister.

“I can’t find them!” Sweetie frowned. “Do you know where my two plushies are?”

Rarity got surprised by that question, not only because her little sister had called her to her room just to ask where are her plushies, but because that’s what she was curious about.

Thinking for a little bit, Rarity decided to not put too much pressure on the filly, at least for now, she was a better pony than that. Besides, Sweetie Belle hadn’t done anything bad yet. So she decided to use a different approach to see how Sweetie would react. “Oh, the bear and rabbit plushies that were on your bed? I put them back in your toy box. They seemed to be bored there, so I decided to put them back in the box so they could play with your old toys.”

Hearing this response, Sweetie Belle smiled, seeing how her sister really cared for her plushie friends. “Thank you, Rarity! Huggy Bear and Fluffy Bunny loved that!” She answered her sister, feeling confident that both her friends would play like there was no tomorrow.

“Uh… you’re welcome… Sweetie Belle.” Rarity replied, a bit shocked about Sweetie Belle calling her old plushies by their names once again.

That was for sure the answer Rarity needed before going straight to the subject, but at that moment it was already late and she was tired from all the dresses she had made throughout the entire day. She could ask about that to her sister tomorrow, it was time to sleep.

Then, remembering her sister’s little problem, Rarity cleared her throat. "Do you need any help to get prepared to sleep, Sweetie? I mean, do you want me to diaper you?" She asked.

Some sparks of joy could be seen as Sweetie heard her sister say that. "Yes please, Rarity! I want you to diaper me!" She smiled in excitement.

"Okay then, come with me." Rarity replied, still not sure about Sweetie's reaction, but she smiled back anyway.

Before they could even move from where they were, Sweetie decided to ask. "Can you grab hold of my hoof while we go?"

Rarity didn't expect her sister to ask such a thing. Of course, Rarity would usually hold on Sweetie's hoof when she was sad and was in need of some comfort, but she didn't see a reason to do that in a normal situation like that. "Sweetie Belle, the last time you asked that, you were only five years old. Don't you think you‘re a bit too old for that?" She asked, now intrigued.

"C'mon Rarity! Aren't you the best sister of all time?" Sweetie asked, blackmailing her sister a bit.

Rarity was trapped in the corner by this question, she really was a generous sister after all. "Fine, Sweetie Belle. I think I will make an exception this time, but only because this shows how our sisterhood is still strong." She replied, accepting her little sister request and making her little sister smile in the process.

On their path, Sweetie Belle kept humming a song because it made her feel relaxed.

Once they reached the changing table Rarity had set up, Rarity used her magic to levitate her little sister, and carefully position her above said changing table. Grabbing one of the diapers, she levitated the lower body of Sweetie Belle as she put the back side of the diaper below her sister, making sure to be well positioned. When she did that, she used her magic to slowly return the lower part of Sweetie's body to the table.

When Sweetie Belle knew she was sure about the next part, she got surprised to see that her sister was opening one of the drawers of the table and taking a new item that she hadn't seen before, it was a bottle of foal powder. That surprise was enough to make the filly ask.  
"Uh… Rarity what is this?" She asked as she was a bit confused. She knew what it was, but she really wanted to make sure she wasn’t seeing things.

"It's foal powder, darling!" Rarity simply replied.

"But why? I mean you didn't use before in any of my previous changes." She innocently inquired.

"Because those times I was just taking off your diaper, not putting a new one on you, silly filly." Rarity replied, smiling to her sister.

"Oh…! Now I understand!" Sweetie smiled, content with this new knowledge.

Rarity just giggled at her little sister. "Besides, it's always better to put some foal powder on you, Sweetie. We don't want you to get a rash, right?” She explained.

When Sweetie Belle heard what her sister had just said, she immediately thanked Celestia for not getting a rash every single time she’d diapered herself, cause she didn't remember using foal powder to protect her rump. "Heh heh, you're right!" She replied while giggling.

Then Rarity resumed the diapered process. Grabbing the foal powder, she applied a good amount over Sweetie's rump. Looking to Sweetie Belle, Rarity could see that her sister had a wide smile on her face, while she quickly tapped both of her front hooves. At that time she could clearly see that Sweetie was enjoying this.

Sweetie Belle was loving every part of the process. The scent of the foal powder was even better: It smelled like a baby, and she loved being a baby!

With the foal powder applied, Rarity went about the other parts as usual. She grabbed the front of the diaper, adjusted it to the filly's rump, picked both tapes of the diaper, and carefully put each of the tapes in the front of the diaper. Just like that, she had finished the diapering process. "Done Bony!” She declared.

"Yay!" Sweetie Belle cheered while clapping her hooves.

Rarity just rolled her eyes as she took Sweetie Belle, back to her room.

As Sweetie Belle jumped on her bed, Rarity decided to make sure she was okay, before going to her own room. "Are you comfortable, Sweetie?" She asked.

"Yup! Very comfortable." Sweetie replied.

"Are you sure your diaper fits well on you so it doesn't leak?" Rarity questioned.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle called out to her sister, as she was already very tired.

"Alright, just wanted to make sure,” Rarity replied. “But remember, you can always call me if you need something, okay, Sweetie?"

Sweetie Belle nodded.

“Well then, have a good night’s sleep, Sweetie Belle!” Rarity told her little sister, leaving her sister room and going straight to her room.

“Night night, Rarity!” Sweetie Belle quickly replied while smiling.

Twenty minutes soon passed and both ponies fell asleep.

* * *

Sweetie Belle was having a nice dream and she was really enjoying this one. In her dream, she was simply dreaming that her big sister Rarity was taking care of her, while she was pretending to be a foal. Rarity wasn’t only changing Sweetie diapers right now, she was actually taking care of her as a baby, like she used to do when Sweetie Belle was younger.

She would feed her sister while doing the airplane trick, hold a bottle of milk for hesister r to drink from it, play using Sweetie’s toys like the blocks or drawing with crayons, playing pretend using her dear plushies, have a tea party with her, she would even change Sweetie’s diapers when she did number two in them. Although when that happened, Sweetie could see that her sister was pretending to do gag faces, which would only make her giggle, Sweetie loved that.

But like all the good things in life, the dream had to end sometime.

Hearing some very distant chirping sounds, Sweetie Belle started to return to reality. Slowly opening her eyes, she yawned and took a good look at her surroundings. She could see that it was already early in the morning. Since it was a Saturday, she wouldn’t need to worry about school today, so she decided to take it slow on waking up.

Sweetie enjoyed hearing the sounds of the birds chirping before she started to make the first actions of the day. Taking off her sheets, she was greeted by the very familiar poofy diaper that was present on her rump. However, she got curious about it when looking it closely.  
“Huh. I could have sworn that the last time Rarity checked my diaper, it was wet. Well, I guess the diaper is clean then.” Sweetie told herself as she simply shrugged about the subject and continued to do her usual process of waking up.

After a few seconds, Sweetie Belle just paused for a moment and stood in place when the sudden realization of what just happened, finally came to her mind. “Wait a minute!” She told herself, a bit louder this time. “I was dreaming when Rarity checked my diapers, so that means… I DIDN’T HAVE AN ACCIDENT! YAY!” She cheered, now overflowing with joy and happiness!

This was the very first time Sweetie Belle saw that she didn’t had an accident, that was for sure a reason to celebrate. Running to Rarity’s room, Sweetie could see that her sister had just woken up. She didn’t know if she was already awake when she’d arrived, or if she was woken up by her cheer from before. Either way, it was the perfect time to tell her the good news. “Rarity! Rarity! Look, I didn’t had an accident!” Sweetie Belle proudly declared!

Taking a moment to realize what her sister had just said, Rarity immediately took a look at Sweetie’s diaper. It was clean, so she rubbed her eyes with her hooves just to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. It was true! “ _Could this mean her nightly accidents were over?_ ” Rarity thought. “ _Maybe Sweetie Belle was right when she said her accidents would end soon! I knew the decision to make her wear diapers was the perfect idea! She got so used to it that her little body finally learned how to hold it. I guess the reason she was having the accident was all about stress, and when she started to act… well, a little immature, it helped her to relieve all the stress she was having. Guess I don’t need to worry about her behavior anymore. Everything will go back to normal now._ ”

Then Rarity finally decided to speak up. “Oh thank Celestia, finally! I’m so proud of you Sweetie Belle! Give me a hug, lil sis!” She declared while inviting her sister.

“Right!” Sweetie replied, smiling as she was quick to do so.

And so both sisters shared a warm hug that lasted for about a minute. When the hug was finished Rarity started to speak up. “Well, Sweetie Belle, I think I will cancel the appointment with Doctor Stable right now, so you don’t need to worry about it anymore as I know you aren’t so fond of doctors, right?”

“Yeah… what if I needed an injection? Needles do ouchies!” Sweetie spoke up as she used a childish word.

Rarity was in a good mood when she heard her sister say that, so she just played along. “I know, Sweetie, they might do _ouchies,_ but it would be for your own good. But as I said, you don’t need to worry about them, However…” Rarity paused. “I will need you to wear diapers one more day when you go to sleep, so we can both make sure this is permanent. Can you do that?” She asked.

“Of course I can, sis! You can count on me!” Sweetie simply replied, as she knew that was an easy task for her.

“Good. Well, since everything seems to be in order, I think I’m gonna prepare our breakfast, it won’t take that long, in the meantime…” Rarity took a moment before finishing her sentence. She wasn’t sure it was the right thing for her to do, but at the same time she wanted to reward her sister for her achievement. Taking a deep breath, she continued. “...you can play with those two plushies.”

Sweetie’s eyes were quickly replaced by shiny stars once she saw her sister directly allowing her to play with her dear friends. “Thank you, Rarity!” Sweetie happily told her sister as she gave Rarity another quick hug and went running back to her room.

* * *

Once Sweetie Belle reached her room, she went to get her plushies as her excitement grew with every passing second. She then started to think. " _What a good dream I had, Rarity taking care of me… but why doesn't she do that?_ " She thought to herself. _"I guess she’s always busy that's why… But then again, she allowed me to play with my two plushies…_ " She finished her thought. "Well, I think I might ask her that later, Right now I will go play with my two frien-" Sweetie said, but as she was about do so her belly told her that she needed to do something else.

Sweetie Belle was quick to realize what was going on. So without even thinking she went straight to the bathroom to do her business. In the bathroom she looked at the toilet for a moment, and then locked the door behind her and went to sit on it. She looked all around the bathroom to make sure nopony were there to see her while she was... occupied.

Without any more procrastination, Sweetie Belle started to do what she needed to do. As she was grunting on the toilet, she realized that for some reason, it was more difficult to do so unlike all the other times she’d done it. So she decided to focus more and more on getting done with her business. She was really trying to let it out until finally, she had done so. "Phew! What a relief, I feel much better now. What a good feeling indeed!" Sweetie sighed with relief.

As she finished doing her business, Sweetie Belle flushed the toilet and jumped down. The moment she touched the ground was when she realized that something wasn't the way she thought it was. "Hey! If I flushed the toilet, why do I still smell something?" She said to herself as she walked a little bit, still feeling the crinkleness of her diapered rump, which made her remember another thing. "Hey! I'm still diapered as well. But what is that bulge behind it? Is this another kind of diap… UH OH!" Sweetie interrupted herself, as she finally understood what was going on.

"I made a poopy in my diapee!" Sweetie said, clarifying to herself. "I really was curious about why the toilet didn't make the plopsound this time." As she realized that, she was met with a big feeling of shame. That was indeed something a baby would do, but at the same time she couldn't deny that she wanted to giggle at herself for her forgetfulness and innocence for not remembering to take her diaper off to use the toilet.

At this time, Sweetie finally realized that her diaper was weighing herself down a little bit. She didn't really know what to think about her actually doing number two in her diaper. On the one hoof she was glad that she had done this because that meant she was a real baby and she didn't know how to properly use the bathroom (when she was playing of course). But on the other hoof she was plagued by her personal feelings. It definitely wasn't something she didn't feel comfortable with so she wasn't sad about doing so, but it wasn't something she felt like she should like either, as she would feel guilty if she did.

Thinking for a little bit, Sweetie Belle then decided. "Well, I guess accidents do happen sometimes, heh heh!" She giggled. "I guess I should wait till Rarity finishes our breakfast before asking for a change. Might as well play with my friends while I wait!" She declared, getting excited again to play with her friends. She then finished washing her hooves on the bathroom sink, unlocked the door, and went back to her room, to grab her friends to play for some time while she waited for Rarity.

As she walked to her room, Sweetie realized she would always be reminded of her little accident by every movement she did, as the big bulge behind her diaper would follow her wherever she went. "I hope I can get used to it." She said to herself.

* * *

Rarity, meanwhile, was almost done preparing the breakfast. She had made some pancakes and eggs, and some orange juice to drink. If the appearance of the foods wouldn't be enough for a pony to immediately enjoy them, the smell of them would be. Rarity knew she had done a great job cooking this time, she fried everything without even burning it. She knew she had to save all the food to eat together with her little sister, but she couldn't stop herself from picking some tiny pieces of food and eating them. They were delicious.

Rarity was about to call out to Sweetie Belle, but she stopped for a moment and instead decided to go check on her little sister to see how were she doing. Carefully opening the door to Sweetie's room, Rarity faced her little sister playing with her two plushies while she pretended to give voices to each of them. Of course it was something Rarity found very childish, but she couldn't deny that her sister was so cute playing the way she was.

"Dawww…" Rarity quietly said to herself. " _How adorable to see her playing, she even forgot to take off her diaper for the day. I think I will help her_." She thought, now entering the room.

"I hate to interrupt your play Sweetie Belle, but breakfast is ready." Rarity called.

Sweetie Belle, realizing the presence of her sister, blinked in surprise. "Already?" She asked as she put her two plushies friends aside momentarily.

"Yes, and it’s delicious!" Rarity declared while licking her lips. “You’ll love it!”

"Hey! You were supposed to wait for me before we could all eat!" Sweetie complained to her sister.

"I couldn't help myself! It looked so well prepared," Rarity replied, trying to make an excuse. "Anyway, do you want any help to take off that diaper for the da-" Rarity tried to say approaching Sweetie Belle, before her nostrils were invaded by a not so pleasant smell. That smell definitely wasn't coming from the food.

It was then that Sweetie Belle started to say, embarrassed. "Well… about that…"

Rarity, hearing what her sister had just said, needed to think a bit until a click came into her head. "Sweetie Belle what did you do…?" Rarity asked with suspicion, almost scared of the possibility.

"Rarity, I did a poopy in my diapee, can you please change me?" Sweetie asked with the most innocent tone.

But as Sweetie said the last word, not even this tone of voice would change how Rarity would react right now.

Rarity was speechless! She couldn't talk for a moment. She couldn't believe that her sister would actually do such a thing. Perhaps she was too kind with her little sister? At that moment, she made up her mind, it was finally time for her to display some attitude. "SWEETIE BELLE, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She asked to her sister in a shocked tone of voice.


End file.
